A Frozen Requiem
by HibiscusAngel15
Summary: Miyuki, a newly-born Arrancar, is assigned to be the Fracción for Grimmjow, an Espada who cares for nothing other than his lust to kill and maim. She despises him, and yet, is intrigued by him. As she is pulled deeper into his blood-soaked world, she finds that not all Hollows lose their hearts. Takes place in the canon plot after Grimmjow loses his arm. Rated M for language.
1. Bring Me to Life

**A/N: New story! :D This random plot bunny came into my head while I was daydreaming in one of my classes (It's hard to pay attention to things if they're not interesting...XP), and I liked it, so here it is. **

**This is my third fic. Hopefully I didn't make Grimmjow cuss way too much. XP Oh well. Reviews greatly appreciated! Also, make sure to check out my other stories as well! :D**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Bleach. I probably couldn't make it as awesome as the great Kubo-sama anyway. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Bring Me to Life**

She fell to the floor in a heap, shivering from the icy temperature in the nearly empty room and her lack of clothes. She had no idea where she was and it frightened her. Her pale lavender eyes darted around wildly, expecting someone to attack. Her navy blue hair, dark as a moonless night, fell in front of her vision.

A man with slicked-back brown hair looked down at her with a hungry gleam in his eyes. She growled at this new enemy, a low rumbling sound in her throat, and bared her teeth. Her canines were sharp and could no doubt tear someone's throat if need be.

She jumped at him with an animal-like howl, hands extended as if they were claws. He smirked in a cocky way and she suddenly felt a huge force overwhelm her. She gasped and collapsed to the ground, as if her body and the tile were inseparable magnets. Her whole body felt like it was being crushed, and she struggled for air. She stared at him, helpless and very afraid of this powerful adversary. He walked towards her with a cruel smile and eventually the immense power died down. She sucked in a desperate breath and began coughing.

"That is what happens when you attempt to oppose me. Remember this, young Arrancar: _I made you what you are now," _he sneered at her and continued, "Be warned girl, that was not even a quarter of my actual power. If you try to go against me again, I won't be as lenient as I was today." She trembled uncontrollably. She hated this man, whoever he was.

The man turned his head to another person behind him, the face of this individual hidden in shadow. Then, he stepped forward, the faint light illuminating his face. She scrambled back fearfully.

_Another enemy! _she thought with alarm. It was a man with short, dark hair and a deathly pale complexion. His green eyes had thin, cat-like pupils and teal lines underneath them, like he was crying venom. He had a hole just below his collarbone that she could see through. He also had a sharp horn that protruded from his head, a remnant of his former Hollow self. What really terrified her was the emotionless air about him; the killer's glare in his eyes left no place for mercy. He regarded her as if she were a disgusting insect rather than a defenseless girl.

"Aizen-sama…" the man began politely.

The man he called Aizen-sama glanced back calmly. "What is it, Ulquiorra?" he asked, a slight impatience in his tone. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he bowed respectfully, an arm draped across his chest.

"If it is not too bold to say, Aizen-sama, I believe that that girl won't be of much use to us. She-" He was cut off when the room suddenly became colder. He looked at her in surprise and noted that her eyes had turned the color of ice. Her pupils shimmered like the surface of water and Ulquiorra sensed a strange reiatsu filling the room. He felt his right arm become engulfed in something freezing. He glanced down with wide eyes and saw that a thick wall of ice had trapped it. It pierced his hierro-strong skin easily, sending a small wave of pain up his arm.

He jerked it away, shattering her icy hold on him. His sleeve caught and tore with a loud _rip_ noise, exposing the small muscles on his arm, now slightly stained with his blood. He flexed his fingers experimentally before glaring at the girl, an angry expression flickering across his features for an instant before molding back into his usual melancholy mask.

She was breathing heavily, as if it strained the new Arrancar to use her power. Aizen smiled and said, "Do not judge her so quickly, Ulquiorra. I found this one outside Las Noches, roaming around aimlessly. She was unaffected by the strong reiatsu surrounding the palace. She defeated a Lunuganga by using her unique power over ice. If she could control it, she could become an Espada. For now, she will become Grimmjow's new Fracción. I understand that he lost his previous group in his last...adventure to the World of the Living." He grimaced, as if adventure wasn't the word he wanted to use.

He turned his attention back to the girl on the floor. "You, what is your name?" he asked with a cold glare. She didn't like the superior glint in his eyes and thought of saying many rude comments to him, particularly suggesting things he do to himself that weren't anatomically possible. He raised an eyebrow and she felt the huge pressure envelop her again. This time it was even stronger and breathing became an impossible task for her. A few tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't help but drool on the floor. Aizen stared at her with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"Ah...ah..." She tried to form words, but couldn't speak. He smirked and said, "Oh, I think our little friend would like to tell us something. Would you please enlighten us on your name?"

The power ceased and she sucked in air to fill her lungs. She finally choked out, "Miyuki. My name's Miyuki."

Aizen smiled, but it didn't reach his shiny eyes. "How fitting. Welcome to Las Noches."

* * *

><p>He ordered Ulquiorra to escort her to a nearby changing room. He did so, but reluctantly. He avoided looking at her, which she greatly appreciated since she had no clothes on. It didn't matter when she was a Hollow, but now she had taken a human-like form again. She was fortunate that this Ulquiorra was not a pervert.<p>

His eyes were closed when he turned to her. "Clothing will be available for you in here. Do not take too long," he whispered and stepped aside to let her in. She ran in, grateful to him for not looking the whole way, and shut the door behind her.

A thin white jacket with black underlining lay atop a sofa along with a baggy hakama and a white long-sleeve shirt next to it. The jacket had a long trail that would probably brush the floor when she wore it. She caught a glimpse of herself in a long mirror that hung in front of her. Her navy blue hair was a mess and she could see the dark circles under her eyes. A hole showed prominently in the center of her chest and her whole body was strangely slick, as if it had been coated in some invisible slime.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she noticed that her skin was paler than she remembered it to be. Maybe it was a Hollow thing...

"Hurry up, woman. I don't have all day to wait for you," said Ulquiorra's muffled voice from behind the door. She turned to the door, glaring at it. She didn't need another person giving her orders, especially since she would defy them anyway.

She put on the shirt, shrugged on the jacket, which was softer than it looked, and slipped into the hakama. There was a black sash with a sword, no, a katana strapped to it. She tied it around her waist carefully.

Miyuki noticed that it had a pale blue hilt and that the blade curved slightly. The guard took the shape of a snowflake and she nearly sighed. _A snowflake guard and power over ice, huh? How clichéd..._she thought with beguilement.

She glanced at the foot of the couch and saw a neat pair of socks folded over two sandals. She put them on and slowly opened the door. She found Ulquiorra staring down at her with the same, emotionless green eyes. He twisted around and announced, "Follow me. I will show you the way to Grimmjow's chambers."

He walked quickly and she ran to catch up to him. He was barely taller than she was, about a few inches actually, but he moved fast. He maneuvered through endless twists and rounded several corners. While they walked, she couldn't help but gape at the vastness of the palace. The ceiling was so high that it was cloaked in shadow, and the hallways were lit with bright torches, sending crazy, flickering shadows skittering across the high walls where the light didn't reach. She stared into the darkness before snapping her eyes back to her escort. She didn't want to get lost in this place.

They walked into a room that split into five different corridors and Ulquiorra stopped suddenly, causing her to bump into him. Though it was an accident, he gave her a cold glare that told her not to do that again. He raised his head and said calmly, "Ichimaru, I do not find your jokes to be humorous. Please arrange the passages back to the way they were."

Miyuki stared at him incredulously. _Who is he talking to?_ she thought and wondered if he was insane. He stood there silently for a few seconds before circling on his heel to the way that they had entered. His eyes were shut as he walked by her. The billowing tail of his jacket whirled behind him in an almost theatrical way.

As he passed her, she could detect a faint scent. It smelled of soap and another fragrance that she couldn't quite identify but liked. The only thing she perceived about it was that it had come from him, the retreating figure in front of her. "Ulquiorra..." she whispered, relishing the roll of her _r'_s as they coiled off her tongue. Saying his foreign name had brought her a strange pleasure.

He glanced back at her, his face half-showing. "Do not call me that, woman. I will not have you address me in such a familiar manner. Schiffer-sama is all that I will allow you to address me as," he ordered, looking ahead again.

Miyuki frowned, not knowing whether to be angry with having to call yet another person in a respectful way or to be shocked that he was able to hear her.

"While we are on the topic of proper etiquette, I advise you to call your new master Jeagerjaques-sama," he stated as he rounded a corner.

She scowled and wondered with a sigh, "Must I call _everyone_ here by 'sama'? It seems too much of a hassle, Ulquiorra."

He whipped around and raised a hand, as if to slap her. She flinched instinctively, hands up in defense. Ulquiorra paused, considering his actions. He allowed his hand to fall to his side and he turned around again, expecting her to follow.

She blinked before hurrying after him. _Why didn't he slap me? I know I angered him. So why-_

His quiet voice echoed in the hallway, interrupting her thoughts, "I must warn you, Grimmjow may seem non-threatening at times, but he is a bloodthirsty killer. Do not let your guard down around him and do your best not to anger your master. He may kill you, if he is in the right mood."

Miyuki's eyes widened. First, he had wanted to slap her, and now he was worried about her? Or was this a standard warning to all that would come into contact with Grimmjow? She shivered, though not from the cold. This "Grimmjow" sounded like someone she didn't want to meet, much less be a Fracción for, whatever that was. There was so much she didn't know, and she hated it. She didn't like being kept in the dark about this new life.

They arrived outside Grimmjow's room sooner than she expected. She gulped nervously when Ulquiorra slid open the door and walked in. She followed him after a moment's hesitation. The room was spacious yet plain. The stone walls were bare and white, and a wooden dummy, or at least what was left of it, stood in the corner. A beat up white sofa rested against the wall and in front of a barred window. A small, threadbare carpet was the only color in the room.

Miyuki glanced to her right and her eyes grew huge. She saw another man, lying on top of a messy bed. He was asleep from the looks of it. He had spiky, light blue hair and small green markings under his eyes, like those of a cat. She could see his eyes moving back and forth restlessly under his closed eyelids. A portion of his mask clung to his right jaw and his soft lips were parted. A small trail of drool dripped down the side of his mouth.

She felt her face become hotter when her gaze lowered to his chest. He wore an open jacket with short sleeves, the collar upturned, and the bottom hem ended before his waist, liked it was ripped off. It didn't cover his muscular torso much, revealing a long scar that ran straight down it. A Hollow hole was exposed on his abdomen and she noticed another faint scar marked his right wrist.

Miyuki let out a strangled gasp when she saw that his entire right arm had been severed off, leaving a bloody stump behind. The right sleeve was soaked with his blood and she swallowed. She could only imagine how violent of a fight he had been in to have lost an arm.

Her pale lavender orbs flickered back to his handsome face and she sensed a strange buzzing sensation within her chest. Her hand flew to where her heart should have been, if she had one. She felt it pulsate underneath her hand and she nearly gasped. She knew that Hollows had lost their hearts, which was the reason why a hole had eaten its way through their bodies. So if she had no heart, how did she still feel emotions? How was it her heart had begun to beat again when she looked at this man? She shouldn't have felt anything but resentment; he was, after all, the person who she would be forced to call "Master".

Suddenly, his nose twitched and he snored loudly, ruining Miyuki's keen perception of him. Ulquiorra gazed at his sleeping figure with distaste and strode over to the bed. In one swift move, he brought up his leg and kicked him off, hard. Grimmjow rolled off of his mattress and stood up, glancing around the room groggily.

"Who the fuck did that?" he shouted and noticed Ulquiorra standing on the other side of the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows indignantly and yelled, "The fuck d'ya do that for, bastard? Get the hell outta my room!"

Ulquiorra was unfazed by this and muttered, "I do not take orders from trash, especially when they have gone against Aizen-sama's command."

Grimmjow disappeared and suddenly was gripping Ulquiorra's collar tightly in a fist. "I'm still an Espada, dammit! I'm still the goddamn Sexta Espada! I'm gonna kill you for insulting me like that!" he screamed and glared at the silent Arrancar hatefully.

Ulquiorra scoffed and flashed out of the raging man's grip. He reappeared next to Miyuki and said, "This girl will be your new Fracción. Though she is trash, she will suffice for someone of your...situation." Grimmjow finally looked at Miyuki, seeming to notice her for the first time. The expression on his face took her aback. His cerulean eyes stared at her with an untamed fury, which she had nothing to do with. It was Ulquiorra who had kicked him, not her.

He scowled and snarled, "I didn't choose her to be my fuckin' Fracción. The hell's Aizen dumping his shit all over me for?"

She had had enough of his vulgar insults and said coolly, "For your last escapade to the World of the Living, you repulsive pig. I'm sure you deserved your demotion and your missing arm!" Both of them blinked and stared at her incredulously. She glared at her master defiantly, arms crossed over her chest.

Grimmjow was the first to recover, "You bitch! The hell do you know? You've got some nerve, talkin' to me like you're the superior one!"

Ulquiorra put a hand to his temples and thought, _This girl…. She's done exactly the opposite of what I told her! _

Grimmjow started to walk towards her furiously and Ulquiorra, much to Miyuki's surprise, stepped in front of her. "Are you really so bloodthirsty as to kill one of your servants? That's low, even for trash like you," he sneered.

The sadistic Arrancar glanced at him and shouted, "Fuck you! Why do you care?"

Ulquiorra's stoic eyes flickered with an odd uncertainty. He turned around and muttered, "I suggest you show her to her room."

Grimmjow's eye twitched and he growled, "And why the hell would I take orders from _trash_ like you?" He spat out Ulquiorra's words back at him harshly. The other male paused.

"You want her to stay here with you? I certainly do not know where you kept your Fracciones." He continued heading out, an air of satisfaction about him.

"BASTARD!" the former Espada screamed after him.

When the door shut, he let out a frustrated sigh and twisted back to the bed, muttering curses under his breath. He kicked at the floor, sending a chalky cloud puffing up into the air.

Miyuki stood awkwardly in the middle of his room. She was afraid of being alone with this man, no matter how attractive she thought he was. He _had_ wanted to kill her earlier, though his attention had been diverted by Ulquiorra. He could've easily stepped aside and allowed him to rip her to shreds right then and there.

_But the fact that he hadn't confuses me…_ she thought while staring at Grimmjow's back absently. She wanted to get away from him, and there seemed to be only one option.

"Um…" she began. Grimmjow clenched his only hand into a fist and a tiny red ball started glowing at the end of it. He gave an enraged shout as he fired it at the partial dummy in the corner. It exploded, sending tiny splinters everywhere. Miyuki lifted her hands to shield her face and a few of the wooden fragments embedded themselves into her palms. She winced as the blood trickled down slowly.

She removed her hands from near her face and was shocked to see Grimmjow standing inches from her. She made a surprised noise in her throat. He glared at her and his face moved closer to hers until she could feel his warm breath tickling the top of her head. She froze in fear and was very aware of his rather intimate proximity. Miyuki felt her face heat up. She cursed herself mentally, but she couldn't help it, she knew.

She gazed up into his fiery eyes and he whispered, jerking a thumb to the door, "Get out."

She blinked several times in astonishment and murmured, "E-Excuse me?"

His eyes shone angrily and he yelled, "What are ya, deaf? I said get the hell outta my room! I'm tired!" Then, he spun her around and shoved her roughly out the door. She whipped around irately to shout at him, but he slammed the door in her face, cutting off whatever remarks she would've told him.

She heard his muffled voice from the other side of the door, "Go to the room next to mine, the one on the left. That's where my Fracciones lived before. Now stop annoyin' the crap outta me and leave, will ya?"

She debated whether or not to insult him and decided it wasn't worth her life. She bowed reluctantly at the door and muttered sarcastically, "As you wish, Jeagerjaques-sama…"

She thought she heard him snicker and his feet shuffle back to his bed. Miyuki fought the urge to scream as she traveled to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, you like? Then review or click the Go button! :D This story will get better, I apologize for the slowness of this chapter. **

**Also, if you were wondering, that "red ball of light" was a Bala, not a Cero. Go search for it on Google if you have no idea what that is. XDD **

**It's kind of a relief to write something short, since Chapter 9 of my other fic, Forgotten, was 20+ pages. XP**


	2. Hollow Hearts

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! :D *cheers* The first chapter got more attention than I thought it would...**

**Anyway, here's Grimmy and Ulqui for the disclaimer!**

**Ulquiorra: ...Must I say it? This is such trash.**

**Grimmjow: Why the hell are ya callin' me "Grimmy"? That's a fuckin' retarded name.**

**Me: -_-" Just say it already! Or I'll hide your make-up again.**

**Both: IT'S NOT MAKE-UP! *looks incredulously at each other***

**Me: *laughs uncontrollably***

**Ulquiorra: *sighs* None of this trash belongs to HibiscusAngel15...**

**Grimmjow: Except for her OC Miyuki and the idea for this fic. *scowls***

**I found a way to add silliness to a rather dark fic! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Hollow Hearts**

Miyuki trudged down the hall fuming. _That infuriating twit! He's so hot-headed and has the attention span of a monkey. I cannot believe that I thought he was attractive! His atrocious attitude leaves a lot to be desired..._she thought while gritting her teeth.

She jerked the door open and was met with a cool breeze. She blinked and stared in amazement around the room.

It was round and made of some blindingly white stone. It had the same layout as her master's, except for the fact that her sofa was not mutilated and her rug was new. The bed was neat; not a single wrinkle creased the blanket.

She strode over to the barred window and stared out. The moon, anchored in its usual place, shone down over Hueco Mundo, bleaching the desert sand and everything else white. She gazed at it and briefly wondered why it never moved and why it remained a thin crescent. She missed the moon from when she was a human, especially when it was full.

_I will never see it again, nor feel the sun's rays warming my face. I'll stay forever in this cold place, waiting to die by someone else's hand,_ she thought and anger sparked within her. _Why is my destiny always in the hands of another? Why can't I control my own life for once?_

Miyuki let out a frustrated sigh and gripped one bar tightly. She winced when she felt a tiny sting and pulled her hand back in astonishment. She had forgotten that her master had injured her. It wasn't intentional, but when he took his fury out on his training dummy, a few splinters had stuck to her palms.

She plucked them out with a solemn expression and gulped at the sight of her blood gushing out of those tiny punctures. _Blood..._she thought and her eyes widened when she remembered why she had resented it so much.

As a Hollow, one had to eat souls to ease the pain they felt. Miyuki remembered it burned her like nothing she had ever felt before. She _had _to do something to get rid of this pain; it was too excruciating not to do so. The grisly murders she had committed were unspeakable, and often violent. Horrified screams pierced her ears, along with the sound of tearing flesh and gore splattering the ground; she could smell and taste the rusty essence of blood. It filled her mouth, these hot rivers of life, but she could not be satisfied. She had the sickening desire for _more_. More killing, more blood to spill, all for the selfish instinct to relieve this torturous agony. It was truly disgusting.

She remembered herself slaughtering her own father the day she had turned into this terrible beast. He beat her many times, due to the fact that he was drunk often. He was smart enough to not hit her anywhere where the injuries would be visible or make them look like accidents. A small bruise here, a thin cut there. He always threatened to kill her if she told anyone. So when she ruthlessly and slowly gorged on his soul, she thought it was the perfect revenge. She couldn't have been more wrong. It failed to placate her hunger for long...The pain always returned, no matter how much she ate. Only blood seemed to quench it, and then only for a short period of time.

_Red is all I know now..._Miyuki thought and was vaguely aware of her hand shaking. _Blood...flowing...won't stop..._

"Woman," a familiar voice said suddenly. She whipped around with wide eyes and instinctively hid her bleeding hand behind her back.

Standing at her doorway was Ulquiorra, wearing the same impassive expression. He narrowed his eyes a tiny fraction and asked, "What are you holding behind you?"

Her lavender orbs flickered to the right and she replied quickly, "Nothing…."

He disappeared from her sight without warning. Her eyes grew larger when she felt a brisk wind fly by her. She felt a cold hand grab her injured one and lift it. She turned around in shock and saw him next to her, examining her hand curiously. Blood oozed onto his fingertips and palm, staining them a brilliant crimson color.

She wrenched it out of his grip and stuttered, "H-How-"

"Why are you bleeding?" he cut in.

"Huh?" Miyuki asked in confusion. He stared down at her seriously for what seemed like hours, which unnerved her.

He finally muttered, "Aizen-sama wishes to see you in his throne room. I am to escort you there. Come."

He walked off without bothering to make sure she was following. She furrowed her eyebrows angrily and stalked after him. They walked in silence, though not a comfortable one. Miyuki wanted to ask numerous questions, but she decided that many of them would probably annoy him.

Instead, she figured she should just ask one. She began, "Ulqui-" She stopped herself when he glanced back at her with a slightly peeved glint in his eyes.

"My apologies, Schiffer-sama…. But, if it is not too much to ask of you, can you please tell me what Fracciones are and why it is such a big deal that my master has lost his?" she asked with a deep bow. She grimaced at the words. They tasted like acid in her mouth, but she had to speak this way, or face being brutally punished. Sure respect was important, but she thought that this was a little over-the-top.

"Fracciones are Arrancars that pose as servants for the Espada. Sometimes, they are used as companions or, in Szayel Aporro's case, food," he answered as he zipped around a corner. Miyuki didn't like the sound of that. _I'm seen as a mere servant? Or someone's next meal? _she thought incredulously. She clenched her hands into enraged fists. The stinging sensation from her tiny wounds cleared her head a bit.

He continued, "They are usually chosen by an Espada, for whatever reason they desire them. Grimmjow chose his based on their fighting abilities. He acted rashly when-"

"_Ulquiorra!_" a deep voice called out, though the source was not from where they expected. Miyuki slapped her hands to her head with a gasp.

"A voice...in my head?" she breathed out in bewilderment. They paused and suddenly found themselves in a large room. Unlike the rest of the palace, this place was dark gray in hue and there were no torches to illuminate it. One wall was entirely missing, a thin stone railing the only thing that would prevent anyone from falling over the side. The sky could be seen, though there wasn't much to look at. Ominous clouds floated by and the moon shone down, the only radiance in the room. The tiled floor was spotless and reflected back images like a mirror.

The both of them could see Aizen-sama sitting on an unusual chair. He leaned back in it as if he were royalty. The slight furrow in his brow and the drumming of his fingers against the armrest indicated that he was getting impatient. Miyuki couldn't move at all, and she was afraid that the ruler of Las Noches was using his frightening power to crush her again.

The husky voice repeated, "_Ulquiorra-_"

"_Don't forget that girl too, you imbecile! That new Fracción for Grimmjow!_" someone else they couldn't see squeaked out. She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

"_Shut up, you fool! I was going to address her too!_" the deeper-voiced person shouted back. Miyuki presumed that it was a man and a child arguing, based on their tones, but she couldn't see either of them.

"_You're basically calling yourself a_ _fool..._" the child murmured with a high-pitched snicker.

"_Well, if it applies to me, it applies to you as well!" _the man bellowed crossly.

Before they could quarrel any further, Aizen commanded seriously, "Aaroniero... Stop your pointless squabbling with yourself and tell them to hurry along."

A fierce pressure filled the room and Miyuki fell to a knee, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. A sharp _crack_ echoed loudly throughout the room and crumbled white pieces sprinkled down in front of her. She hoped in vain that it wasn't her mask. She dropped her hands down to the tile. Except they weren't her hands or her face mirrored in the shiny floor. She gaped with an alarmed incredulity that the face, or rather, faces, before her were truly monstrous. They were two spheres with the number '9' printed on them in neat script floating inside a large tank full of a thin red liquid. The spheres resembled crude masks, and their dark eye sockets were wide with pain.

"_Ow! Ow! OW! Aizen-sama, please stop! It hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS!" _the bottom head shrilled as it rolled around in the fluid.

Miyuki wanted to scream, but found that she couldn't. She was frightened of this hideous being in front of her and she had no idea if it actually had _become_ her. The scream rose and rose in her throat, threatening to choke her with terror...

* * *

><p>She shrieked and fell to the floor, quivering with fear. She blinked, confused about what had just happened, and raised a shaky hand to her face. Relief flooded through her when she saw that it was her own hand. She glanced up and saw Ulquiorra take a bewildered step backwards with an almost inaudible gasp.<p>

She stood up again, dusting herself off in the process, and wondered nervously, "Schi-Schiffer-sama... Just what...was that? I-I was-"

"Synchronized Awareness," he answered, cutting her off. "It is the ability that the Novena Espada, Aaroniero, has. It allows him to broadcast whatever he is experiencing to other Arrancars. He was informing us to hasten our pace. Unfortunately, he had also spread the pain Aizen-sama inflicted on him before he broke the connection."

Her eyes widened and she felt herself trembling still. She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of her fear. "What kind of monster is he?" she asked while looking away.

Ulquiorra turned back to her slightly. "You shall not address an Espada so informally, woman. Your disrespect is most tiring," he said, a twinge of irritation coating his tone.

Miyuki glared at him but didn't speak. She held her tongue reluctantly, though she wanted to call him some very offensive names.

He strode to her and placed a careful hand on her shoulder. At first, she thought he was trying to comfort her. She glanced at him in confusion when she felt them shoot forward. The air rushed past her, whipping her hair back. Miyuki's eyes widened in surprise, but she was exhilarated. It felt like she was flying; the wind propelling her along, the sensation of rising above everything... She saw the palace pass by in a blur and smiled a little.

They arrived outside Aizen's throne room quicker than she would have liked. She hated everything about that man. The air about him, the way he looked down at her, the way he spoke to her, like he was talking to a delinquent child, all his actions implied that he was superior to her in every way. It angered her to no end.

Ulquiorra released her shoulder and twisted to her. "You will not show even a shred of disrespect for Aizen-sama, as you have done with the Espadas you have met so far. Am I clear, woman?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

She slitted her eyes in response. She was getting tired of this overly polite atmosphere that he was dictating. Instead of saying what she felt, however, she answered through gritted teeth, "Crystal."

"Good," he said with a curt nod. He pushed open the large stone door with one hand. It didn't seem to be much effort for him. They walked in, Miyuki doing her best to remain composed. She held her hands at her sides and strode in stiffly.

Aizen had an entertained smile playing on his thin lips as he watched them approaching. She bowed to him and inquired, "You wished to see me, Aizen-sama?"

"Ah...yes. Miyuki, is it not?" he asked.

She nodded, resisting the urge to spit at him. "Yes, my lord. I am very honored for you to have remembered the name of one such as myself..." she affirmed as she straightened her back.

He shook his head and said, "No, no. The pleasure is all mine, Miyuki." He rose from his throne and advanced towards them with the same smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sure that you are confused about your current situation. To one as young as yourself, that is logical. Allow me to explain the rules we have here, so that you may understand... You are an Arrancar, a being that was originally a Hollow but has gained the powers of a Shinigami. You have run into a few of them, have you not?"

She nodded with a grimace. "Yes, my lord... I have encountered them before. Those scum have attempted to eradicate me, but they did not succeed."

"Scum, you say? I am saddened to hear you call me that. I was so hoping that we could become friends Miyuki..." he said with a disapproving shake of his head. He sighed dramatically and paused in front of her.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Aizen-sama, you are a...Shinigami?"

He nodded and she noticed that his brown eyes narrowed the slightest inch. "Petty details... Have I also forgotten to mention why you were created?" he asked and grabbed a stray strand of her hair. She flinched and glared at him, but she did not dare move a muscle. Miyuki's instincts screamed at her to run, to slash at him with the sword tied in her sash, to do _something_. Instead, she held her ground, unwilling to show fear to this man.

"You are the seventieth Arrancar in my army. Your purpose here is to serve as a soldier in a war against my very kin, the Shinigami. You see, I intend to stand atop the heavens, but they are preventing me from doing so. I also want to extend my power to anyone who seeks the end of the Shinigamis' reign. So you see, Miyuki, I want to help you, as well as the rest of you Hollows from their oppression. Becoming an Arrancar is seen as a great honor among your kind, as I have noticed while living here," he explained while letting the strand slide from his fingertips. She inhaled sharply when they brushed her face and he took a step back.

"Although, you are most intriguing. You have the power over ice and a remarkably strong reiatsu. You could become an Espada, one of my mightiest warriors, in due time. However, right now, you are not prepared to fight. I have another purpose in mind for you, Miyuki. You are to be a Fracción for Grimmjow. Usually, Privaron Espada are not allowed to have any, but he is a special exception. You are a punishment for him, as payment for his lost Fracciones, your lost brothers, Miyuki," Aizen announced with a satisfied smirk.

Miyuki's lavender orbs grew larger. "Punishment? How am I punishing him?" she inquired curiously.

The gleam in his shiny eyes was unnerving. "I have ordered him not to, under any circumstances, harm you. If he does, any blow he inflicts on you will be returned to him twofold. For someone like him, it will be very difficult indeed," he declared with an enthralled grin.

She wasn't aware that she was holding her breath until her lungs begged for air. She finally gasped out. _I'm nothing to him. He's merely using me, and probably the rest of the Arrancars here. Why has no one risen against him? We have the numbers..._she thought. She recalled the powerful force he emitted when she first met him and clenched her jaw angrily.

"You may go now, Miyuki. Grimmjow shall be informed of this, as well as another matter," he finished and turned to Ulquiorra, acknowledging him for the first time since they arrived.

"Ulquiorra, I will discuss with you about that girl whose unique powers you observed in the World of the Living," Aizen said in a commanding tone.

"Aizen-sama, you do not wish for me to escort her back?" the pale Espada inquired. The ruler of Las Noches raised an eyebrow at this and frowned slightly.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he muttered with a bow, "My apologies. I am not certain why I questioned you, my lord…."

She glanced at him and felt a small sympathy within her. He straightened and did not look back at her again, which she took as a sign to leave. She turned on her heel and headed out without another word.

* * *

><p><em>I knew I should've asked for directions before I left!<em> she thought furiously as she rounded yet another corner. The palace was vast, and one could easily get lost if one did not know their way around Las Noches. _If I retrace my steps, will I be able to find my room? Dammit, all these hallways look the same! How am I supposed to know where to go?_

Miyuki paused when she came across a large room that looked like a desert. It was large, even more so than Aizen's throne room. Red pillars rose out of the ground like unsightly weeds and small buildings dotted the landscape, looking out of place in the expanse of the place. She could sense heavy energy flooding to her just by standing near the entrance. She could detect differences in these forces; one was laid-back, while another felt agitated. She puzzled over this phenomenon before she felt something familiar. She closed her eyes in concentration and discerned the fury in it. She knew that it could only belong to her master, though she wasn't sure how she came to realize this fact.

_Maybe if I follow it, I'll find my room again. But...how can I feel power? It isn't something you can physically feel; it's an instinct. So...how can I distinguish between these contrasting pressures? How can they be caged in one tiny place without tearing it, or one another, apart? _she wondered as she strolled cautiously through the desert-like room. She blinked when something started to sting her eyes. She glanced up and, for the first time in a long time, saw the sun. She gasped as she stared at the sky with her wide lavender orbs. It was blue and pure white clouds were flecked across it.

_It's warm..._she thought and closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasant rays heating her face. She spread her arms slightly outwards, like a bird about to take flight.

That was when she felt a harsh force behind her. Miyuki's eyes snapped open and she whipped around. A lanky man stood before her with a wide smile. The pupil of his one visible eye was slitted like a snake's, and it seemed to penetrate her very soul. The other eye was concealed by a white patch of cloth and his long black hair. His extreme height, as well the spoon-shaped hood attached to his jacket, shaded her from the sun. His jacket was open, exposing his chest. She gulped when she noticed the gleaming weapon in his hand. It wasn't like any weapon she had ever seen before; it had two crescent blades fused together at the ends and a clanking chain attached to the hilt.

"Well, well, well...what's a girl doin' here?" the strange man asked and stepped towards her. She took a step back, narrowing her eyes at him.

He paused and his grin stretched further across his face. "I haven't seen ya before. Ya new here or are ya an intruder?" he asked and pointed his axe-like blade at her. It rested centimeters from her face and she glared at him.

"I am Mori Miyuki, the new Fracción to Jeagerjaques-sama," she introduced and pushed the weapon aside with a scowl.

The man blinked dubiously and then burst out laughing. "Yeah right! That dumb shit got demoted yesterday! No way that bastard would have a Fracción!" he yelled, his shoulders trembling with laughter. Miyuki was taken aback by his abrupt outburst.

"Who are you anyway?" she questioned warily.

He glanced down at her with another insane grin. He stuck out his tongue and, at first, she thought he was mocking her until she noticed the number five tattooed on it. "The Quinta Espada, Gilga Nnoitora! But that doesn't matter. Pretty soon, you'll be dead!" he shouted and disappeared.

Adrenaline kicked in her system and she started to flee. Miyuki sensed him coming nearer and instinctively jumped to the right. His blade missed its target by inches. However, a sharp tip grazed her neck a little and blood trickled from it. She smacked a hand to her wound and put pressure on it before she lost more blood.

She ducked and swung a leg out at him. It connected and he went down quickly. She sprinted away from him, hoping that he wouldn't follow. Fear drove her forward.

A sudden force propelled her to the ground and she cried out in surprise. She twisted around, glanced up with terror, and realized that Nnoitora had tripped her. His axe-like weapon was raised above her head like a guillotine. He had a crazy light in his one eye that spoke of indignation. "You fuckin' stupid bitch! You're gonna pay for that with your life!" he screeched and brought his blade down.

She couldn't move. She couldn't even scream. She was forced to watch the blade coming closer...closer….

Another pressure filled the room, catching the both of them unawares. Suddenly, something flashed in front of the axe, causing Miyuki to gasp. A familiar man stood between Nnoitora and her, and he had grabbed the blade with one hand. His head was bowed slightly, covering his eyes in shadow.

The Quinta Espada drew his weapon back and snarled, "Grimmjow!"

At the mention of his name, said Arrancar looked up with a feral grin. He raised his only arm and punched the other male in the face. He flew back with an enraged shout. Right before he hit a pillar, he turned his feet and rebounded off of it. He aimed his weapon at the blue-haired Arrancar and let out a furious cry. Grimmjow's smile grew and he jumped straight at it.

_Is he crazy? He'll be killed!_ Miyuki thought as she got up.

Her master raised his right arm as a defense and it hit the blade. Somehow, it had not gotten hurt and both Miyuki and Nnoitora's eyes enlarged. Without skipping a beat, he lashed out at him with a swift kick in the stomach. The Quinta Espada soared backwards and crashed into a red pillar, sending it tumbling down on him. Debris littered the ground around it and smoke swirled in the air. The former Espada landed silently on his feet, nimble as a cat. "That all ya got, spoon head?" Grimmjow taunted.

The cement pieces shifted and Nnoitora rose up unsteadily. Cascades of red poured down from his forehead and he spit blood in the former Espada's general direction. "Damn you, ya bastard!" he bellowed and vanished again. He reappeared behind Grimmjow and slashed at him. Again and again he striked, each blow more frustrated than the last. Sand obscured Miyuki's sight of the battle and she had to squint through the haze.

When it finally cleared, her master was still standing, though not unscathed. One long red welt cut across his chest, splattering the white sand with gore. The same grin stretched his mouth, as if he was enjoying the battle. "Hmph, you got me that time..." he muttered with a smirk.

Nnoitora narrowed his eye. "You got lucky. Next time, you die!" he yelled and thrust his blade at him again. Grimmjow sneered and aimed another punch at him.

Sheer panic engulfed Miyuki and she suddenly felt cold. Her whole body went rigid and the temperature dropped many degrees. She stared at the two of them and a large wall of ice rushed towards them. Nnoitora glanced to the right and jumped back just in time. However, her master was not so lucky. His only arm became immersed in the incoming attack, freezing it in place. He looked at her incredulously and noticed her eyes were glowing a pale blue color. She fell to her knees from the strain of using her power, but the giant glacier remained. He jerked his arm out of its hold and glared at her, seething with rage.

Then, the other Espada guffawed hysterically. Grimmjow whipped his head to him and shouted, "The fuck are you laughin' at? I can still kick yer goddamn ass, ya fuckin' bastard!"

Nnoitora's image was distorted from the ice, but the bloodthirsty Arrancar could tell that he had turned around and was walking away. "Hey! Get your fuckin' cowardly ass over here and fight, dammit! I'm not done with you yet, bastard!" he screamed after him.

The Quinta Espada paused and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't waste my time on weaklings like you. Just be glad you survived my attacks. I'm so done," he said seriously, and disappeared.

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed and he howled in anger. He turned to Miyuki and strode over to her with a deep scowl. She stood up rapidly and mumbled, "I'm sorry Master…. I'm so sorry…."

He raised his hand and smacked her across the face, hard. The harsh sound rang in her ears. She stumbled back and nearly fell from the force of it. Her cheek began to ache and she felt dizzy. She glowered up at him and shrieked, "You basta-"

"You fuckin' bitch! Why the hell did ya interfere in my fight?!" he screamed back at her.

Her eyes watered and she yelled, "I can't control it! I don't even know how I did that!"

He opened his mouth again, but the bitter words didn't come. She held her cheek tenderly and a few tears dripped out of her eyes. She wiped them away angrily, cursing herself for appearing feeble to him. He frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. Then, he narrowed his eyes and ambled away from her, purposely bumping her shoulder as he strolled past.

As he walked away, he growled, "If you ever interrupt my battles again, I'll fuckin' kill you. I don't give a damn about Aizen's new rule. I swear that I will."

Miyuki glanced over her shoulder only to see him disappear as well.

* * *

><p>She found her room after a couple of hours of searching. She entered and locked the door behind her. Miyuki limped to her bed and collapsed in exhaustion. Her hands, neck, and cheek throbbed terribly, but she couldn't care less. Without warning, more tears spilled down her face and she gripped her blanket tightly. <em>Dammit... Stop crying…. Stop crying! Stop...<em>she willed. She knew she couldn't help the tears from flowing, but she hated herself for her weakness. She hated her master, Aizen, everything about her new life.

Miyuki sobbed quietly. She realized one last thing before she fell into a restless sleep. _Grimmjow saved_ _my life…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *yawns* I'm up late typing this...So if you were expecting this to be some gushy romance fic, sorry. I can't just do all mushy stuff, Bleach isn't a shojo to begin with! XD Action scenes have to be included in this fic!**

**No one was OOC, right? O.o I hope not...It's hard for me to get Grimmjow's, Ulquiorra's, and Aizen's personalities down….**

**Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Next chapter will show more of the romance stuff, that's a promise!**


	3. La Espada Nueva

**A/N: Hi again! Here's another chapter for this dark story of mine. :3**

**This chapter will include more romance (though it's implied). I hope I won't make Grimmjow or Ulquiorra OOC. O~O"**

**Also, how do you guys like Miyuki so far? She's not a Mary-Sue, right? RIGHT? XDD I'm paranoid about that kinda stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that Bleach is Kubo-sama's. *nods***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**La Espada Nueva**

Grimmjow scowled as he stalked down the hall. He rubbed his bruised jaw irritably. _Damn that bastard! The next time I see that fucker, I'm gonna pull his goddamn head off! Fuckin' stupid_ _ass_...he thought with clenched fists. The skin over his knuckles had been stretched over tightly, showing the white bone underneath.

He kept replaying Aizen's warning words in his head: _The_ _next time you fail to follow direct orders, you won't get off with something as light as this..._

His eyebrows creased deeper and he punched a nearby pillar, sending debris crumbling down around him. He walked on as if nothing happened, stuffing his only hand into his baggy pocket.

He thought back to what had happened earlier in Aizen's throne room:

_Grimmjow ambled into the room, a dark frown marking his features. He glanced at the Shinigami sitting on the throne ahead of him and his cerulean eyes narrowed._

Damn Shinigami! Sittin' there like he's king! I should be the one up there! _he thought furiously. Instead of speaking his mind, he asked, "You wanted ta see me, Aizen-sama?"_

_At the mention of his name, said Shinigami's sinister brown eyes flickered to him. A smile played on his lips and a strong pressure flowed through the room, choking the former Espada. He fell to his knees and put his hand to his throat. His eyes widened and he struggled to breathe. He used a lot of his strength just to lift his head and glare at the brown-haired man._

_After a few excruciating minutes of this, Aizen relinquished his power, making Grimmjow collapse to the floor with a gasp. He mentally cursed himself for being so weak. He stood up quickly, wanting to rip the smug grin off of the other man's face. His body quivered with rage, but he did not act on it. _

_"Now that I have your full attention, Grimmjow, I have something urgent I must discuss with you." He waved a hand and a tile a few inches in front of the former Espada started to glow. Bright images flickered across the floor and he watched with reluctance. He saw himself in it as well as that woman. _What's her name again? Midori or somethin' like that..._he thought without interest._

_He saw himself stumbling over to her. She began to back away in fear and he suddenly slapped her. His right eye twitched. He hadn't realized how hard he had hit her. She was about to scream at him, but he interrupted her harshly. The images didn't come with audio, but he knew exactly what had happened. It irritated him that Aizen was showing him something he had experienced just a few minutes ago, but he was forced to be patient._

_As soon as the images disappeared, he asked casually, "So what's there ta discuss, Aizen-sama?"_

_Something like anger flickered in the Shinigami's eyes but Grimmjow wasn't afraid of him. In fact, he stared back at him as a sort of challenge. "Did I not tell you minutes earlier that you are not to harm your Fracción or you would face a harsh consequence? Yet you deliberately disobeyed when she interrupted your pointless battle," Aizen pointed out with slight aggravation._

_The blue-haired Arrancar was outraged. "Pointless? That battle was completely-"_

_He was cut off when something hard smacked his cheek, making him take a few steps to right himself. He glanced behind him and noticed a rather young girl recoiling her hand back inside her enormous sleeve. Her short hair was black and cropped close to her face. Three red star-like tattoos were above her left eyebrow. He whipped around and started to yell, "Bitch! What the-"_

_She suddenly disappeared and he felt another strong blow to the left side of his face. He spit out the blood that began to trickle in his mouth and looked to his left. The girl was actually laughing at him, though there was something strange about it. _

_He was about to cero the smile off her face when Aizen commanded, "That's enough, Luppi. His new injuries shall suffice. Thank you for carrying that out."_

_"It was my pleasure, Aizen-sama," she said in a taunting voice. He narrowed his eyes. There was something off about her, but he couldn't quite place just what it was. He was too furious to care, however. "Who the hell is she, Aizen-sama?" Grimmjow asked indignantly. His instincts wanted him to rip her to shreds, but he had to ignore them._

_Luppi glared at him with a frown. "Did you just call me a 'she'? How rude! Can't you tell the difference between a guy and a woman? You're stupider than I thought..." he snickered under a large sleeve._

_The former Espada blinked and yelled incredulously, "You're a guy? What the fuck! That's just wrong!"_

_Aizen stared at them with distaste and cleared his throat to gain their attention. They glanced at him and he announced, "Grimmjow, this will be your replacement. Antenor Luppi."_

_Luppi flashed him a triumphant grin that made his blood boil. "My WHAT?" he screamed irately._

_The ruler of Las Noches raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Is something the matter, Grimmjow? I currently have no Sexta Espada, and Luppi has proven himself worthy of filling your place. He will be officially announced as the Sexta by means of a ceremony today; in a few minutes actually. It is mandatory to attend, and you must bring your Fracción _unscathed_." The blue-haired Arrancar glared at him with white hot rage and continuously clenched and unclenched his fist. Aizen smirked and waved his hand dismissively toward the exit. "You may leave, that is all I wished to tell you. Luppi has carried out your punishment for your earlier act of defiance."_

_Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and whipped around, infuriated as well as humiliated. He muttered curses under his breath, mainly towards the "fuckin' bastard who looks like a pansy". _

_When he reached the doorway, the Shinigami added, "The next time you fail to follow direct orders, you won't get off with something as light as this..." He whipped back and caught Luppi sniggering under his sleeve. He narrowed his eyes at the other Arrancar._

_This caused Luppi to taunt in a sing-song voice, "Bye bye, former Sexta!" It echoed across the hall and reverberated in his ears until he used sonido to rid himself of the horrible sound. _

* * *

><p>"Dammit! How can Aizen replace me with that son of a bitch?" he questioned of no one in particular. He was nearing his room and glanced at his Fracción's door. He didn't like her too much, but he couldn't really say he hated her. He had no time to get to know her yet, not that he wanted to or cared.<p>

He scowled as he thought of the girlish Arrancar that Aizen thought was as strong as he was. Grimmjow figured it must've been some kind of sick joke. With an enraged sigh, he strolled over to his Fracción's room and jerked open the door handle. He pushed the door with his shoulder, making it slam against the stone wall behind it.

He stormed into the room, preparing to drag her with him if she refused to come. He spotted a dark blaze of blue out of the corner of his eye and twisted. He was about to bark orders at her when he noticed that she was sleeping. Miyuki was lying on her stomach and clutching the white sheet like a lifeline. Her navy blue hair fell around her and covered most of her face. He could still see one of her eyes and a bit of her pale cheek, which was stained with tear trails. Her expression was one of anger, probably because of a bad dream.

He strolled over to the right side of her bed and nudged her shoulder. "Get up," he commanded with a growl.

"Mm…" she mumbled and curled up on her side. She exhaled in exhaustion but didn't get up.

His eye twitched in annoyance. He grabbed her arm and tugged her up into a sitting position. "Get the hell up already! I don't have time for this shit!" the former Espada yelled impatiently.

She groaned and looked up, squinting. "Who the hell…" She trailed off when she realized who she was talking to. Her lavender orbs widened and she glared down at her bed sheets.

"F-Forgive me, master. I-I should not have addressed you so informally…" she apologized quickly, anticipating a smack to the face or some punishment of the like.

He raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Stop calling me that. And stop talkin' to me like that too. It sounds stupid."

"What?" she breathed out, bewildered and slightly provoked by his comment.

He frowned at her and threatened, "Don't make me repeat myself." Then he noticed the small scratch on her neck covered in crusty blood. The bruise from his slap earlier shone purple, though she didn't seem hurt by it. She was tougher than he gave her credit for.

He pointed at her neck and wondered, "Where'd ya get that? I didn't give that scar to ya."

Miyuki instantly slapped a hand to her neck and pulled back. A few brown flakes smudged it. Miyuki scowled and answered, "That bastard, Nnoitora or whatever the hell his name is. That man with the weird scythe thing that you fought."

Grimmjow snarled, "That fuckin' asshole doesn't know when to leave a man's property alone."

The Fracción glowered at him. "Is that what I am to you? Your property? Something you claim a stake on and just-!" She broke off angrily. She stood up quickly and her body quivered with rage. "I will not be owned! I refuse to be a...a belonging of yours to keep or throw away like trash!" she shrieked, her hands clenched into stiff fists.

"Who the hell do ya think you're talkin' too, bitch? You think I fuckin' wanted you for a Fracción? Hell no! You're just a weak girl, and I don't need that!" he yelled back at her.

She slapped him across the face, making his eyes enlarge in shock. Her hand felt freezing and adamantine, but he was really stunned by the amount of reiatsu packed in her tiny hand. It was powerful, but it was also erratic and not concentrated, cutting her potential by nearly half. He whipped his head to her and lunged, his primal instincts propelling him to take revenge against her. He clamped her wrists with one hand and they toppled onto her bed. He was holding her wrists so tightly that he cut off the circulation of her blood and they hung over her head limply. Grimmjow noticed that her hands were glowing a faint white color but it soon faded, making him wonder if he had just imagined it.

"You're…hurting me!" she yelled, not in pain but as a warning. Her cheeks were starting to burn red by the position she was in. He was right on top of her, his face hovering just above hers.

"So what? I don't give a damn about you or that goddamn new rule! And you can't do anything about it," he sneered.

"I can tell Aizen-sama what you've done, you bastard. I can see that bruise on your cheek. He gave that to you, didn't he?" Miyuki spat back with equal venom.

He paused and got off her. He ran a hand through his bright blue hair. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly. She sat up, rubbing her wrists with a scowl. They tingled a little as the blood rushed back into her hands. She flexed her fingers experimentally to get more feeling back into them.

She glared at her master and muttered, "What the hell is wrong with you? Your temper-" The Fracción broke off when she saw a tiny Hollow scuttle across the floor. Her mouth began to water, though she didn't know why. Grimmjow's ears seemed to prick up and he turned to the source of the noise.

He followed the Hollow with interest and snatched it up in his hand. It squealed and bit at his thumb, drawing a tiny bead of blood. He fixed his gaze on it intently and bit it in half. She stared with horror as he gobbled its upper body, head, arms and all. Black blood dribbled down his chin and he sighed in disgust. "I hate eating these ones. They always taste nasty," he commented with his mouth full, as if it was a proper meal rather than a formerly living creature. He licked his black-stained lips and wiped the rest of the blood onto the back of his hand.

He caught the disturbed look on her face and smirked. "What?" he asked, dangling the other half of the Hollow by the tail with a finger. Its blood splattered onto the clean, white floor.

She felt sickened by what she just saw. "That was…disgusting…" she muttered and took several deep breaths to calm the unsettled feeling in her stomach. "Why did you have to eat that? It was a Hollow, like us. Aizen-sama can provide food-"

Miyuki was cut off when he burst out laughing. She stared at him, taken aback, and asked, "What? What's so funny?"

The former Espada sniggered a bit as he replied, "You...You think that bastard _feeds_ us? He doesn't give a _damn_ about us. We gotta get our own food and take care of ourselves. The only thing that damn Shinigami provides us is clean water, clothes, and a place to stay other than the desert out there. Since yer new, I don't expect ya to understand yet."

He tossed her the rest of the Hollow and she caught it instinctively. She grimaced as the blood stained her hands and held it away from her in disgust. "I don't want it..." she mumbled and made a face.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pointed at the half-eaten Hollow in her hand. "Hey, yer lucky I'm even _givin_' ya that. We don't have any fancy food here girl, so it's that or nothing. If you don't eat it, I will," he said in a bored tone.

She continued to stare at the Hollow half in her hand until he started getting annoyed. He strolled over to her and snatched it up. "Whatever. Starve for all I care," he stated simply and hung it over his head by the tail. He opened his mouth to eat it. Miyuki suddenly growled and pounced at him. He staggered backwards a little and she seized the Hollow from his hand. She gorged on it quickly, black blood staining her hands and mouth. She was repulsed by herself, but she found her hunger had been slightly satisfied. _Why did I do that?_ she wondered with a grimace.

"Yer instincts told you to," her master answered.

She twitched and glanced at him. Miyuki asked with embarrassment, "I said that out loud?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah. How the hell do ya not know when you say things out loud? Ya stupid 'r somethin'?"

She glowered at him and muttered in a low tone, "No. And what do you mean, 'my instincts told me to'?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "It's obvious, ain't it? A Hollow's a monster that's pure instinct. We do things on impulse, we eat souls ta try to stop the pain we feel, and we do whatever the hell we feel like, whenever we feel like it. So as creatures who run on raw instinct, it makes sense that all we do is based on that fact. That's how I see it anyways."

Miyuki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Not all of that is true. Aizen-sama won't let us do anything we want. For example, if he wasn't in command, you'd kill me." She said it with such certainty that he glanced at her with a confused expression. She absently traced the lines on her palms as if what she had just admitted didn't disturb her at all.

He stared at her injuries with a frown, particularly the one on her neck. "Wash up. We gotta go to this fuckin' stupid ceremony..." he ordered reluctantly. He scowled as he recalled that it was mandatory to attend. He didn't really want to see Luppi again after that incident, but Aizen made it so he had to. This brought a scowl to his face.

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Ceremony? For what occasion?"

Her master glared at her and replied through gritted teeth, "You'll see when we get there alright? Just clean yerself up or I'll..." He trailed off when he couldn't think of a proper threat. With this new rule, he couldn't really lay a hand on her without receiving a punishment in return. "Just get yer ass to the bathroom and out as quickly as ya can," he finally said.

Miyuki blinked and wondered, "Where's the bathroom?"

Grimmjow glanced at her and then at the wall. He sighed as he strode over to the empty wall and pushed on it. She was taken aback to see a portion of it actually moving backwards. She peeked around him and saw another white room that suddenly lit up as soon as the door opened. "It's here. Hurry up already! You better not make us late!"

She frowned but decided not to insult him back, though she knew that she could do so without consequence. She scurried to the bathroom before she was tempted to actually call him names. She closed the door behind her, hearing it shut with a dull thud. She glanced back at it and suddenly felt trapped in that tiny room, enclosed by stone on all four sides. Miyuki whipped her head forward to distract herself of the rising hysteria within her.

The bathroom had a simple layout: a porcelain sink with a cabinet underneath it clung tightly to the wall in front of her, over it a mirror, to its left, a tiled platform that served as a shower. Luckily, it had a curtain to shield herself from anyone who came in. There was no lock on the door, which she thought was greatly needed for privacy. Though, from the way her master acted, it probably wouldn't bother him or other Arrancars too much to see her naked body. Her cheeks burned at the thought.

Miyuki went over to the sink and turned on the cold water. It was strange to find something so modern in this vast palace that demanded so much from its inhabitants. Perhaps Aizen thought it was best to have his army in top condition, which included personal hygiene as well. The very notion was amusing in itself. She opened the cabinet doors and found a stack of clean white towels that were folded perfectly and a first-aid kit. She plucked one towel up and ran it under the water. She let it soak for a few seconds before carefully pressing it to her neck. It didn't hurt too much, so she rubbed her skin slowly to rid it of the crusty dried blood. When she had finished, the towel had turned a rusty color but her neck looked significantly better. She washed her hands and then took the first-aid kit out to tend to her wounds. She found it contained two rolls of gauze, a tube full of some sort of cream, and some bandages. Miyuki took out the tube and twisted the cap open. She gave a tentative sniff and recognized that it was an antibiotic. She squirted out some onto her palm and applied it to her neck. It stung a bit, but not by much. She had felt worse.

The Fracción glanced at her hands and decided that she needn't spare the bandages or antibiotic cream; they were too tiny to worry about. She turned around and felt claustrophobia try to envelop her again. The door had not even left behind a crease to point out where it was. Miyuki shoved her delirium back and pushed against the wall to try to find the opening. She stepped to the left and repeated the process of groping around to find it. A few minutes later, she found it and emerged gratefully.

Grimmjow was staring at her with impatience. She bowed to him and muttered, "I am ready now, master. I apologize for taking so long, but...I...ah..." She coughed and said quickly, "I couldn't find the door..."

She glanced up at him and noticed that he was turned around, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. "Yeah, very funny...You try being trapped in a room where it looks like there's no way to escape..." she muttered with irritation.

He exhaled and cleared his throat to calm himself. He then twisted back to her and gripped her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and then felt the air whip past them. Her eyes widened and she felt that rising sensation again, the same rush she had when Ulquiorra had hurried them to Aizen's throne room earlier.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind bolting past her, the feeling of flying as it seemed her feet never touched the floor. She was disappointed when their trip was over. They arrived outside the same throne room that Miyuki had gone to earlier. She glanced at her master and noticed the deep scowl on his face. _What is his problem? We're here for a ceremony. It should be fun, right? Although I don't think Aizen-sama even has a sense of what fun is…_she thought with a small frown.

Grimmjow pushed the stone doors open and walked inside stiffly. She followed with great reluctance. The dark throne room wasn't exactly in a festive mood. There weren't any colorful decorations, tables full of food, or happy-looking attendants. Everyone appeared to be either bored or itching to leave. They surrounded the throne in a sort of half circle, leaving a space for Grimmjow in it. Aizen was sitting on the chair, a frown on his face. The crowd was an odd bunch of Arrancars. One was a tall man being beaten up by a short blonde girl; another was an old man with a dark scar slashed across his face, behind him another weird group who stood behind him silently. She spotted Ulquiorra, his eyes closed. She almost wanted to greet him, but she was pretty sure that he would just either ignore her or stare.

When Miyuki caught a tall figure out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at it. She scowled as she saw that it was Nnoitora, though his back was turned to her. A young boy stood behind him, fidgeting anxiously with his jacket sleeve.

As soon as they entered the circle, a man with pink-hair and glasses hissed, "You're late, you foolish idiots."

Both Grimmjow and his Fracción were provoked by this. They started towards him angrily but the ruler of Las Noches commanded, "The both of you, stop wasting more of my time."

A fierce pressure engulfed them and Miyuki instantly fell to her knees. She felt like something was blocking the air from getting to her lungs and she gasped like a fish out of water. The former Espada hunched over and struggled to stand. He could barely breathe, but he willed himself not to fall, to not give the Shinigami the satisfaction in the knowledge that he was stronger than him.

Aizen smirked and relinquished his reiatsu a bit. Miyuki sucked in a breath and made a choking sound. Grimmjow's shoulders drooped in relief and he allowed himself to take a huge breath. He glanced at the center of the circle and noticed a slim, dark-haired Arrancar smirking triumphantly at him. He glowered at Luppi, wanting so badly to cero the sissy grin off his face.

Miyuki stood up shakily. The boy standing in the middle of the crowd flicked his eyes to her and gave her a flirtatious wink. She blinked, taken aback by this straightforward behavior.

Aizen announced, "My dear Espadas and their Fracciones, I have called all of you here today to tell you some exciting news. I have decided that this Arrancar, Antenor Luppi, will be the new Sexta Espada. Though he may not look like much, he is a suitable _replacement_," He put a subtle emphasis on the word. "For Grimmjow."

The blue-haired male clenched his hand into a trembling fist. He glared at Luppi hatefully and gritted his teeth. The new Sexta grinned and pulled down the right side of his shirt, revealing a black tattoo of the number '6' in elegant script.

In a cheesy voice, Luppi announced with a bow, "Aizen-sama, I will prove to you that I am a dedicated member of your army…" He pointed to Grimmjow with large sleeve and shouted, "By killing that ingrate who dared disobeyed you and his Fracción! This idiot does not deserve the lenience or the servant that you have bestowed upon him."

This set the former Espada off and he leaned forward like he was going to charge at him. Miyuki's lavender orbs widened as she as him vanish and suddenly appear again, tackling the childish Espada to the ground. He socked him in the jaw, hard. He raised his hand and curled his fingers to his palm in a claw-like gesture. A red ball of aggressive energy started to build up and he began laughing sadistically as he held Luppi's collar.

Clearly Luppi had underestimated Grimmjow's abilities. He sneered and then shouted, "Strangle him, Trepadora!" A huge blast of energy rolled over the group like a wave and some of the members, including the pink-haired man and a tall masked figure wearing gloves, shook as they slowly fell to their knees. Miyuki felt a tingle of power but wasn't affected too much by it, as she was with Aizen's power.

She stared as eight tentacles started to sprout from Luppi's back and they lashed out at her master with such speed that she almost didn't see them. Grimmjow flew back with an enraged cry and skidded along the shiny floor as he landed. Miyuki looked to Aizen to see if he would stop the fight anytime soon. She was shocked to see that he was actually smirking, as if this was an amusing spectacle to behold. She realized with a shiver that the ruler of Las Noches was actually considering Luppi's offer of killing the both of them. She felt rage sweep through her being and took a step towards the Sexta.

He caught her moving toward him and grinned a wide, deranged grin. "Don't even think about it, you stupid girl!" He brought a tentacle up and aimed it at her. It rushed towards her and she gave a scream as she, as well as the Arrancars next to her, jumped out of the way. He shot another tentacle at her with blinding speed when she was still recovering from the first attack. She gasped and fumbled for the sword in her sash. She managed to get it unsheathed and brought it up as a block. The Fracción was thrown back by the force of the assault and she grimaced as she thought, _I won't be able to stop it!_

Miyuki slammed into the stone wall and the tentacle recoiled. She groaned as her body was wracked with severe pain. She coughed out blood and dropped her sword, which landed with a noisy clang. The world spun around her and she slumped to the floor. After a few dizzy minutes passed, Miyuki tried pushing herself up. Her hair fell around her, covering her face in shadow. Miyuki turned shakily to glare daggers at the Sexta Espada. He complimented grudgingly, "You're still alive? You're tougher than you look."

He sent all his tentacles at her with a final smirk. _Dammit…Not like this…I don't want to die like this! I…CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!_ she thought angrily and rose her head in defiance.

A brisk wind flew in front of her and her vision darkened for a second. She blinked in surprise and glanced up, only to see her master blocking the many limbs with his sword and his body. He half-turned to her with a serious expression. She stared back with confusion. _Is he…is he actually worried about me?_ she wondered with incredulity. Some part of her felt pleasure at this, which puzzled her.

Luppi shouted in outrage, "Grimmjow, you bastard! I was about to get rid of that vermin! Why the hell are you protecting her?"

Said Arrancar grinned ferally, as he did when he battled Nnoitora. He swung his sword at one of the tentacles, cutting it a little. The Sexta's eyes widened and he quickly disappeared from sight. Grimmjow did the same and the two reappeared again, the former Espada behind the current one. Luppi narrowed his eyes and cursed, "Dammit…"

The blue-haired male's eyes glinted with insanity as he slashed his sword downwards at the octagonal base that held Luppi's tentacles, effectively cutting all of them off and a portion of the base. The Espada screamed as a torrent of blood splattered to the clean floor from the stubs and the octagon on his back crumbled to dust. He was cut off suddenly when Grimmjow kicked him in the stomach. Luppi fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood and the former Espada's grin grew. He began to cackle as he continuously stomped on the Sexta's chest. A thin trickle of blood mixed with drool dripped down the side of his mouth with each kick.

"I'm the Sexta Espada, you hear me? I'M THE SEXTA!" Grimmjow yelled ferociously.

Miyuki stared at her master's savagery with terror and her stomach wrenched at the rusty smell of blood filling the room.

Suddenly, the former Espada was pushed back by an unknown force. She spotted a small figure standing near Luppi, wearing the same impassive expression he always had. Grimmjow scowled and snarled, "Ulquiorra! You bastard! What're you doing?"

Ulquiorra blinked and responded calmly, "Antenor-san is trash, but he is an Espada. I will not allow a demoted Privaron to kill one of Aizen-sama's finest warriors."

The former Espada's eyes narrowed and he scoffed, "Finest? That fuckin' piece of shit can't be the Sexta Espada! I beat his goddamn ass just now! And you consider this bastard a good enough soldier for Aizen-sama's army?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as a response. The blue-haired male turned to the Shinigami and demanded, almost desperately, "Aizen-sama, don't I deserve my title back? I beat that damn pansy in battle! I should be the Sexta! Right?"

Aizen glared down at him for a few minutes with a look of distaste. Then he answered, "No, you do not, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief. He was stunned into silence and he stared at the ruler of Las Noches shaking his head on his throne. "You attacked an Espada, your senior Grimmjow, and you expect me to simply hand you back your title as a sort of reward for your impulsive actions? That is a child's way of thinking," Aizen stated with a slight frown.

Aizen's words were like a blow to his chest. He staggered back a few steps, an astonished expression on his face. He then clenched his hand and set his jaw in an infuriated manner. Miyuki could tell that he wanted to slaughter Aizen more than anything at the moment. The incarcerated Luppi made a loud throaty guffaw that echoed throughout the room. He stopped to cough out blood, but he still had a smug grin stretched across his face. Grimmjow turned on his heel and strode out angrily.

The ruler of Las Noches simply peered after him with a smirk. Miyuki scowled when she saw this and slowly pushed herself off the tiled floor. She grunted in pain when she stood up, wobbling slightly. Her breathing was shallow and she glared at Ulquiorra accusingly. He stared back at her with a blank expression.

She ran out of the room after her master. She felt an intense but familiar pressure near her and rushed to it, knowing it was Grimmjow. She found it a little hard to breathe but pushed forward. Her perseverance led her to the desert-like room where her master was ravaging the red pillars. He cursed with great volume and cried out with frustration whenever he hit a pillar with his bare hand. She watched it crumble before her eyes and carefully approached him.

His back was turned to her and she called out tentatively, "J-Jeagerjaques-sama?"

The former Espada glanced back at her, his face contorted into a livid mask and his eyes glimmering with fury. "The fuck do you want?" he questioned her.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "I'm your Fracción, remember? Don't I have to follow you wherever you go?" she asked with a twinge of frustration at his attitude.

He whirled to her furiously and shouted, "Get the hell outta my face! I already fuckin' told you I don't need a damn weakling as my Fracción!"

She flushed with rage and reached out to slap him. He caught her hand in a painfully tight grip with a sneer. He leaned closer to her with a feral growl. The Fraccion's cheeks turned pink and she started to back up, though she couldn't go more than a step since Grimmjow was still clamping her wrist. His warm breath prickled her skin as he snarled in a low tone, "I told you, I don't give a damn about Aizen's new rule. If I had my way, you'd be a fuckin' bloody pile of guts by now."

She narrowed her eyes at him and asked nastily, "Well, if you don't care about Aizen-sama's rules, then why won't you kill me? Right here, right now?"

He scowled and forced himself to let go. She rubbed her now sore wrist irritably and carried on, "Do you know why you can't find it in yourself to kill me? Because you are afraid. Afraid of the punishment you will receive afterwards, like a mere child."

"You better shut that goddamn mouth of yours, bitch," he warned and took a step towards her in a menacing way.

Miyuki glanced up at him and saw the rage in his eyes, like blazing blue fire. The buzzing sensation in her chest started up again frantically and she almost gasped in surprise. She turned around to leave. "I'm going back to my room. I'm tired of calling your bluffs," she said, as an excuse to think through her confusion in a private place.

Suddenly, a breeze flew by her and her master towered in front of her tiny figure. Miyuki blinked and took a cautious step backwards. Another wind rushed by her and she found his rough hand around her. It was coiled around her head, his calloused fingers pressing into her clammy cheek. "You think I can't break your scrawny little neck with just one hand?" he whispered in her ear, making her shudder. Her lavender orbs widened and fear coursed through her. He had her ensnared, and the slightest provocation would result in death.

"P-please..." she murmured quietly and gulped. She had broken out into a cold sweat and was trembling.

Grimmjow muttered cruelly, "What was that? Speak up so I can hear you, bitch." He twisted her head a little, drawing a frightened gasp from her.

"P-please master...Don't kill me..." she begged.

"You think I'm kidding about killing you, don't you? Huh?" he shouted and dug his nails into her skin, though not deep enough to draw blood.

She cried out and tried to squirm away. He released her all of a sudden and she fell, stirring up a small cloud of sand. She turned to him bewilderedly and was prepared to back up in case he tried to attack her. He wore a serious expression as he slowly approached her. She shuffled back a little and he smirked. "I was," he stated simply and turned on his heel.

She blinked, still rattled from his earlier assault. She replaced it with a grimace and stood up quickly. She opened her mouth to say something, and closed it again. She felt frustrated with herself. _I'm such an idiot. Of course he wouldn't hurt me...But still..._she thought while glaring at a sand dune in the distance.

Miyuki felt a pressure come near her, one that felt powerful though slightly troubled. She turned her head to the entrance of the place and noticed Ulquiorra appear in front of the former Espada. "Grimmjow, Aizen-sama does not approve of you destroying his palace," the melancholic Arrancar said plainly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and spat, "So what? He's gonna whip me bloody 'r somethin'?" She was surprised that he didn't seem anxious about it, only weary, as if it didn't bother him in the least. Seeing how battle-crazy he was, it made sense that he had no regard for his own life.

"No. He wants you to come back and recognize Luppi as the new Sexta Espada. You do know what that means for you, I presume," Ulquiorra replied without a change to his features. Miyuki wondered if he even felt emotions, since she had barely seen a shift in his facial features ever since they had met.

The former Espada set his jaw and looked away furiously. Ulquiorra closed his eyes with a curt nod. Then they snapped open and he peered at Miyuki. There was something in his eyes that startled her. She couldn't quite place it, but she thought she saw, at least for a second, a hint of regret. He turned around before she could decipher it. "You are to come as well. Aizen-sama did not take your unexcused leave too kindly," he added and vanished before her eyes.

Miyuki frowned and let out a sigh. Her master glanced at her with a snicker, to which she glared heatedly at him. "So, shall you lead the way, master?" she inquired with a gesture to the exit.

"You still don't know yer way around here?" he taunted, his smirk growing.

"Shut up," she replied without thinking. Her lavender orbs widened and she recovered hastily, "I-I mean...I am sorry for addressing you-"

"Stop it."

"Huh?" she faltered with a tilt of her head.

He turned his head to her. "That stupid 'master-servant' talk. It's annoying. I never had any of my Fracciones call me that. They were as familiar as they wanted to be with me. It doesn't matter. I'm not like Ulquiorra to slap ya over somethin' as fuckin' stupid as that."

She blinked. "So...I can call you...Grimmjow then?" she wondered, still uncomprehending.

He scowled and affirmed, "I just said that, dumbass."

Grimmjow looked ahead of him and continued forward slowly, instead of disappearing in a blink of an eye like Ulquiorra. She glowered at his back and hurried after him. One thing bothered her though. Her master had talked in the past tense when he spoke of his Fracciones, and Aizen-sama had mentioned that Grimmjow had "lost" them. She gulped and wondered, _Did Grimmjow...murder them?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I didn't publish this as soon as I wanted to, but here it is! Chapter 3! :D**

**I would've published it on last Sunday, but I have been having a lot of trouble. First, my computer wasn't working too well for a couple of days. Then, on Tuesday, I developed a bad stomach pain which turned into these horrible cramps. It hurt so much to the point where my parents admitted me to the hospital. Turns out my pancreas was inflamed and I've been stuck in a hospital since Sunday (the 11th of March, not the Sunday before when I wanted to publish this).**

**Well, I'm still in the hospital, but never fear readers! I'm fine, and I'm well enough to type this in the hospital! **

**Um...Enough of my personal problems. But please review, favorite, alert this, and possibly read my other fics! :D**


	4. Parlezvous Français?

**A/N: Well, this didn't get published as soon as I wanted…You want to know why? Because I was so stupid and accidently deleted files I needed, including this one, so I had to start over from SCRATCH. That made me EXTREMELY pissed off. But here it is, rewritten and probably not as good as the version I wrote previously…**

**Well, I hope you enjoy what I painstakingly had to write again. A bit of Miyuki's past will be revealed, as well as some of Grimmjow's.**

**BTW, the chapter title is French for "Do you speak French?" XDD**

**Disclaimer: What? Bleach? Mine? BWAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh. Oh, wait, you already did. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**Parlezvous Français?**

Miyuki followed her master to Aizen's throne room and stared at his back absently while she thought. How had he killed his Fracciones? Had he decapitated them? Chopped them into little pieces? Really, her mind could come up with nearly a thousand grotesque deaths, and this fact disgusted her.

Biting her lip, she contemplated asking what had happened to them. Sure, her master seemed calm now, but she _had_ witnessed him in battle. His expression went from indifferent to savage in an instant and the wide, insane grin he wore as he fought unnerved her. The glint in his cerulean eyes spoke of a sick joy at the carnage before him, yet it never seemed enough to satisfy his bloodlust.

Then again, the punishment bestowed upon him restrained any violent actions against her, so she should be safe as long as his sanity, however little he had, didn't snap. She prayed that that day would never come when he would turn his blade against her. However, her curiosity over the previous matter got the best of her and she blurted out, "Grimmjow…" She was still marveling at the foreign sound of his name rolling off her lips when he turned to look at her.

"What?" he inquired, his eyebrow raised.

She asked in a nervous torrent of words, "What exactly happened to your Fracciones before? I mean, everyone, including you, speaks of them as if they had been…had been…" She swallowed hard before whispering, "Murdered…"

He narrowed his eyes, which she took as a bad sign. "What business is it of yers to know?" he questioned, the edge of his mouth quirking downwards.

She furrowed her eyebrows slightly and replied, "It is my business, my right in fact, to know. I am but a replacement, as well as a punishment for you, for those Fracciones you have lost. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me, I will make no further inquiries." Though angering him was a frightening prospect, she couldn't help that his rude attitude infuriated her and her emotions made her mouth run before she even thought of what she was saying.

He blinked in surprise and started to smirk. "They were. Murdered, I mean. Does that answer yer question?" he said sarcastically, facing forward again.

She paused to glare at him and thought, _Not in the least, you rude oaf._

She rushed over to him when he was getting a bit too far away for her liking and replied, "No. How were they murdered? And just who was it who murdered them?"

Grimmjow scowled and said, "You ask too many questions. It's startin' ta annoy me."

Before she could argue, they felt conflicting pressures wash over them and knew they were getting close to the throne room. As soon as they turned a corner, they spotted the open stone doors ahead of them. Grimmjow clenched his hand into a fist and held his head high as he entered stiffly. The Fracción took a deep breath and followed his example.

She noticed that Luppi was no longer lying on the floor, though the dark pool of blood remained. She assumed someone had carried him off to the infirmary. This seemed like a logical explanation since the Arrancars ahead of her seemed fewer in number than she remembered.

Her eyes flickered to the Shinigami sitting on his throne. An amused smile played on his lips, though his brown orbs held a hint of irritation. "Ah, welcome back, Grimmjow and Miyuki. Please, come to the center of this semi-circle, in front of your brethren," Aizen invited with a gesture towards the very area he described.

Fear coursed through Miyuki and she involuntarily glanced at Ulquiorra as she trailed after the Privaron. His expression did not change, though she saw his cat-like pupils dilate a bit before he shut his eyes, as if that action would shun everyone in the room. She knew she had no reason to be hurt, as they barely knew each other, yet she frowned at this.

She paused a few steps behind her master and dug her nails into her palms. She was afraid that the ruler of Las Noches would crush them with his power again. He lifted a hand and she flinched in fright. Aizen raised a brow at this. He curled his finger towards his palm, a gesture she recognized as '_Come here'_. Miyuki tentatively took a step forward in confusion.

Suddenly, she felt a brisk wind pass her by, causing her jacket and hair to flutter forward. She moved the stray strands from her face, only to see the back of a tall, red-haired figure with a curled horn on the left side of his head in front of her. He gripped a fistful of Grimmjow's hair in one hand, forcing him to bend down, and restrained his only arm with the other. "Hey! What the hell are ya do-" Grimmjow began but stopped abruptly when the strange person tugged on his hair. Her master let out a cry of pain.

"Silence," the man growled impatiently.

Aizen's smile grew and he greeted, "Ryu, it is nice to see you again. Your visits here are such a rarity."

The man, Ryu, inclined his head to him and muttered respectfully, "Hello Aizen-sama."

The former Sexta struggled in Ryu's grip, to no avail. The other Arrancar's hold was like an iron clamp on his wrist, unwilling to let go. "Shall I carry out my duty now, Aizen-sama?" he asked politely.

The Shinigami gave him a curt nod and muttered, "You may."

Ryu released Grimmjow and instructed, "Take off your jacket."

Her master glanced back with a scowl. "Ask me nicely and I might," he snarled sarcastically.

The red-haired male wrinkled his nose and replied harshly, "I would rather take my own life than show a worm like you respect."

The former Sexta got up and was about to face the rude Arrancar when Aizen interjected, "Enough. Grimmjow, you will not show contempt to a senior. Do as he says." He glanced at the other Arrancar and warned, "Ryu, do not bother arguing with him. It wastes precious time and breath."

Grimmjow grumbled curses under his breath but shrugged off his white jacket and threw it aside, exposing a tattoo of the number six on the right side of his Hollow hole. His Fracción blushed pink and looked away. She found her master's muscular upper body attractive, as would most females, though she knew that his attitude was repulsive. If only he yelled and cursed a bit less, he might've…Miyuki quickly shook the thought from her head. This was no time to be thinking about such things, especially about her violent master.

Ryu sneered down at the former Sexta but remained silent. He held Grimmjow's arm behind him and lifted his left hand up, making a claw-like gesture.

Suddenly, Miyuki felt as if the very air from her lungs were being sucked out of her, making her reel back with a shocked gasp. She noticed that everyone else in the semi-circle was backing away as well. The Fracción stared as her master writhed in Ryu's grip, his chest heaving for air that wouldn't come. He then slumped over like a wilted flower, struggling to breathe.

She noticed a small flicker of light near Ryu's hand and focused her gaze to it before it burst into flames. Her eyes widened as she watched the fire extend over his fingers, making talon-looking appendages. He flexed his fingers experimentally and the flames wrapped around them moved as well. Satisfied, he brought them together and plunged his blazing hand into the very spot where her master's tattoo was.

Grimmjow screamed in agony and thrashed about, attempting to escape again. His eyes were shut tightly and the room echoed with his tormented cries.

Miyuki put her hands to her mouth, though that did little to hide her horror. _He…he summoned fire! But…how is that even possible?_ she wondered with incredulity.

The Privaron's insides, as well as the blackening flesh outside, were burning away in the unbearable heat. It was one of the most excruciating things he'd ever experienced. It was almost as painful as in the hellish hours when he slowly transformed into a Hollow. Almost.

Then Ryu jerked his blazing hand away and thrust Grimmjow to the floor. He flicked his wrist and the fire curled around his hand instantly went out. The Arrancars carefully made their way forward again when they found the oxygen in the air around Ryu had returned. The former Espada was breathing unevenly and shifted his only arm underneath him, his eyes shut tightly. Miyuki could tell her master was truly in pain since he was gritting his teeth and huge drops of sweat beaded on his forehead as he forced himself not to scream out loud. He was quite strong, though she was taken aback that he had enough mental strength to tolerate that much pain.

Without thinking twice, she rushed over to him, calling him by his first name. Aizen stared at her with disapproval, though she didn't pay him any mind. She knelt by his side and put a gentle hand on his bare back. "Grimmjow! Are you alright?!" she asked, not caring who heard her.

He mumbled something incomprehensible in reply. She blinked bewilderedly and repeated, "Grimmjow, are you al-"

"Get the hell away from me. I don't need you feelin' sorry for me," he growled and glared heatedly at her. Miyuki's eyes widened and she recoiled her hand from his back. It wasn't his anger that shocked her; rather, it was the wretched look in his eyes. She stood up and backed away from him, giving him space. He got up carefully, his jaw clenched, and picked up his jacket. He shrugged it on, wincing as the back hit his new burn.

Aizen looked at all his subordinates before announcing, "The ceremony is done. You may leave, my dear Espadas and their Fracciones." He looked at the fiery-eyed Arrancar and gave him a curt nod. "Thank you for your services, Ryu."

He bowed in return and suddenly disappeared. As Miyuki took a good glimpse around, she noticed that nearly everyone else had as well.

However, the Privaron stood very still in front of the Shinigami, unwilling to go back to his room. The brown-haired man raised a brow curiously and ordered with a slight frown, "I said you may leave now, Grimmjow."

He didn't answer, only clenched his hand into a fist. There was a somewhat imploring look on his face, like he was mentally begging the ruler of Las Noches to give him his former status. Aizen furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. "Shall I say it in a language you will understand then? _Partez maintenant."_

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock, as did his Fraccion's. He blinked quickly, attempting to hide it. The edges of his mouth curled up into an entertained smirk. "Comment avez-vous apprendre le français, Seigneur Aizen?" he asked with an accent that Miyuki recognized. Her heart had longed to hear the perfect fluidity of it again, and here it was, being spoken again in front of her as if granting her desire.

"Je suis un homme mystérieux. Je voudrais que cela reste ainsi, Grimmjow," Aizen said. She could detect his Japanese accent as the words spun from his mouth. She guessed that it wasn't his native tongue, but it was the exact opposite for her master. He had spoken every syllable flawlessly; no word he pronounced sounded strange to her ears. Could he have been...

Grimmjow spoke then, cutting off her thoughts, "Je vois. Bon, je vais vous laisser alors, Seigneur Aizen. Belle conversation." He twisted around with an amused grin stretching across his face. He looked at Miyuki and jerked his chin to the exit. "Let's go," he commanded, speaking Japanese again.

She blinked, taken aback by how easily he was able to switch between the two complicated dialects. She bowed politely to Aizen before twisting around to follow her master.

He seemed to be in a much better mood after talking with the ruler of Las Noches since he was walking a normal pace, rather than disappearing like the other Arrancars, which she was grateful for. Miyuki gripped her sleeve tightly, contemplating asking him about what had just occurred in the throne room. Her master would probably answer her, though it wasn't for certain.

She matched each one of his steps with three of her own so she could stand next to him in order to ask him properly. He continued on without giving her so much as a glance. The Fracción steeled herself as she suddenly inquired, "V-Vous parlez français, Grimmjow?"

He paused mid-step, his eyes enlarging. He looked down at her, covering his shock quickly with an interested smile. "Eh bien, merde. Je ne m'attendais pas à cet endroit les gens à connaître ma langue. Vous n'avez pas un drôle d'accent quand tu parles. Avez-vous vécu en France avant ou quelque chose?" he wondered.

Miyuki had to strain her neck to look up at him as she replied, "Oui, je le faisais quand j'étais vivant. J'ai vécu à Paris. Et vous, Grimmjow? J'ai été étonné de vous entendre et Seigneur Aizen parler français aussi."

His expression darkened, something she didn't expect to happen. "I don't remember much about…being human…" he muttered, switching back to Japanese. He scowled, looking away from her, and asserted, "Not like I care. Humans are weak. Always have been, always will be."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you recall being able to speak French?"

Grimmjow glared at his Fracción. "I said that I didn't remember _much_ about my human life, not all of it. Listen when someone talks to ya, girl."

She crossed her arms and glowered at him. "My name is Mori Miyuki, not _girl_. And you don't have to be so rude when you address me, you know."

The Privaron's scowl deepened as he turned around and walked forward again. She irritated him to no end, but he couldn't do a thing about it, which enraged him even further. He jerked his head side to side, trying to remember where that room was.

The both of them were strolling along, each annoyed with the other. Miyuki had hoped that speaking French again would make her feel at least a little at home in this hellish palace, especially since Grimmjow knew the language too. Apparently, she was mistaken. His attitude towards her would get in the way of establishing any sense of normalcy. He seemed to like pushing everyone away from him, so she decided that she would just leave him to his own devices from now on.

However, Miyuki had no choice but to follow him since she still hadn't the faintest idea how to navigate around Las Noches. Her master suddenly stepped to the right and pushed open a set of double doors. He went inside and she looked past him to the space beyond. "This isn't your room, Grimmjow," she affirmed and cautiously followed him. The place was small. The only things inside it were a cart with many drawers on it as well as some surgical knives, and what appeared to be a strange beam next to it. Rusty splotches of blood stained it as well as the floor around it. The Fracción gulped nervously.

He glanced back at her and answered, "I know that, dumbass. Where do you think I was goin'? I can't leave this burn on me without tryin' ta heal it. That's why I'm gonna have you put some medicine on it."

"Is it in one of those drawers?" she asked, pointing to the cart.

He rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically, "Where else would it be? Up yer ass?"

Miyuki's eyes widened. "Wh-what? Why would it be there?"

Grimmjow slapped a hand to his face. "It's a joke. What, you don't got a sense a' humor?" he questioned, peeking at her through his fingers.

She glared at him and grumbled under her breath about his vulgar jokes as she went over to the cart. She rummaged through the metal drawers and discovered some tweezers, a roll of gauze, and cotton swabs. The Fracción quickly shut it and opened the one next to it. She found a clean white towel and a jar with some sort of cream in it. The label read _Aloe Vera ointment: Use sparingly. _

A memory teased in the back of Miyuki's mind and she instinctively grabbed the towel. She raised her head and noticed a small sink attached to the east wall. She stood up and headed over to it. She ran the towel under cold water until it was completely soaked through.

Satisfied, the Arrancar turned around to retrieve the roll of gauze from the other drawer when her eyes flickered up to her master. Her cheeks flared up when she noticed that he had removed his jacket, his well-built abdomen showing in its full glory. Grimmjow was facing her, an eyebrow raised in impatience. "What?" he asked when he noticed that she was openly gaping at his body.

Miyuki shook her head and focused her attention back to the cart with difficulty. "N-Nothing…" she stuttered, groping for the other drawer. She carefully placed the gauze on top of the surgical knives and wheeled the cart over.

She stopped next to her master and ordered without looking at him, "Turn around please."

He did so without argument. The Fracción bit her lip when she took in the severe wound. _There isn't much I can do for a fourth-degree burn…_she thought, repressing a sigh. She folded the towel into a neat square and pressed it onto his wound. He flinched, clenching his jaw in pain. His hand curled into a trembling fist, the whites of his knuckle bones showing through.

"Hey, what're ya doin'? Put the medicine on!" he snarled and craned his neck to glare at her.

Miyuki stared at the towel as she answered, "To treat a burn, you have to apply cool, wet compressor to the affected area to reduce body temperature." She spoke as if reciting a textbook. "Since I don't have much to work with, I will just use this towel and then bandage it up. You should leave it alone after that."

She removed the towel after a brief period and noticed that he was staring at her. She picked up the gauze and unraveled a portion of it and added, "Oh, if you're doubting if your burn will heal-"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "Nah, I wasn't thinkin' that. I was wonderin' how you knew how to treat a burn, like some sorta doctor 'r somethin'," he murmured seriously.

The Arrancar furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, that. Well, I remember I wanted to study medicine when I was alive." She frowned and hunched over a bit, beginning to wrap the gauze around his scorched flesh.

Grimmjow stayed silent after that. She had to hold back the urge to giggle each time her hand went through his Hollow hole to properly bandage it.

When the Fracción finally tied the gauze securely, she straightened and put the medical supplies back in their appropriate drawers, draping the wet towel over the beam in the hopes that someone would wash it. Miyuki began to wheel the cart back to the spot she found it.

She felt a finger tap her shoulder and glanced back. Grimmjow looked at the door, stuffing a hand into his pocket, and muttered with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Thanks…"

She blinked, taken aback that he had actually uttered that word. She had thought manners were a foreign concept to him. Miyuki gave him a small smile and murmured, "You're welcome…"

Grimmjow asked, "So, did Luppi hurt ya earlier? I coulda sworn I heard somethin' break."

Now he was concerned for her? Perhaps she didn't know her master as well as she thought she did. "Not to be rude, but why do you care?" she wondered aloud.

He was silent for a few seconds before saying, his expression slightly uncomfortable, "Just wonderin' how you can take all that pain…for a girl…" He hastily turned around and scooped up his jacket off of the floor. He shrugged it on, rolling up the sleeves that started to slip down his arms.

She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. _Pain? I'm not in any pain…Wait a minute…That cut Nnoitora gave me doesn't sting anymore…And my chest doesn't ache…Could it be…?_

Miyuki slapped a hand to her neck and her eyes widened when she felt no cut, just smooth skin. "I…healed…" she whispered, putting a hand to her ribs. They should've been broken from the impact of crashing into that pillar, but they weren't. She exhaled in surprise, feeling dizzy.

Grimmjow shouted incredulously, "What? There's no way ya coulda healed that fast! That's-"

Suddenly, they felt an immense, crazed pressure by the door. They whipped around, only to see the pink-haired man she saw earlier in Aizen's throne room. He studied them, particularly Miyuki, with delighted interest.

Her master scowled and stepped in front of her, surprising the Fracción. "What d'ya want, Szayel Aporro? I'm not in the mood for yer stupid games," he snarled.

Szayel Aporro, as he had called him, pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as an entertained leer stretched across his features. He held his pointer finger up to them and waggled it side to side. "Tsk, tsk! That is no way to address one of higher rank, Grimmjow. If you don't watch out, someone could punish you. Tosen-sama, perhaps…" he muttered darkly, as if to taunt the former Espada.

That struck a nerve in him. The Privaron stepped forward furiously. There was a menacing aura around him as he threatened, "Shut yer mouth. Ya know, even though I was demoted, I can still kill ya for insulting me like that, bastard. If I was still the Sexta Espada-"

"'If' is the key term here. Honestly, use your miniscule brain for once in your life." He then focused on Miyuki. His irritating smile grew, frightening her a bit. "You, girl. I noticed earlier that you were walking about just fine even after crashing into that stone pillar in Aizen-sama's throne room. I deduced that either you can tolerate large amounts of pain or you possess instant regeneration abilities. The latter seemed more probable, but all possibilities must be explored. If you would just come with me back to my lab, we could experiment-"

The crazy scientist was cut off when Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of him, sword aimed at his throat. Miyuki's eyes enlarged. _He's fast! I couldn't even tell when he moved from next to me!_

"She ain't goin' anywhere with ya. So why don't ya do everyone a favor and get the hell outta here," the Privaron suggested, jerking his chin to the door.

Szayel Aporro smiled again but his voice wavered as he spoke, "I-I see that your master will not allow me to…" He took a step back. "I will get my hands on her, Grimmjow. Count on it…" He gave a theatrical bow and vanished.

Grimmjow scowled and sheathed his sword. "Fuckin' coward," he muttered and turned back to his Fracción.

She was frowning at the spot where the scientist had previously been. Her eyes then flickered up to her master. "Why does everyone here keep doing that? Disappearing so suddenly? I didn't know that that was possible, but I have witnessed it many times."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "That's Sonído. It's a speed move we Arrancars can use. Anyway, is that really what ya were worried about this whole freakin' time? I mean, he did basically offer ya to come with him so he could cut ya up…" he wondered.

The Fracción replied, "Well, he does not really concern me at the moment…He doesn't seem all too powerful…I was just curious about this 'Sonído' technique. Do you suppose I could do that too?"

He stared down at her, puzzled by her attitude. Was she really that stupid? An Espada, and a crazy one at that, had just threatened to experiment on her, and she wanted to learn Sonído? What the fuck was going through this chick's mind?

"Well, he's n' Espada. A regular Número like you doesn't stand a chance against that guy. And ya think you can take him on because he doesn't look all that powerful? Looks aren't everything, girl," he warned her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and glowered up at him. "First of all, it's _Miyuki,_ not 'girl'. How many times must I repeat myself? Secondly, have you also not considered my strength? For all you know, I could be stronger than him." She crossed her arms, as if confident her argument held weight.

The Privaron gaped at her for a few minutes before he erupted in a fit of laughter. Miyuki raised a brow at this and her frown deepened. After she allowed him to calm down, he choked out, "You…Yer…Yer fuckin' _nuts_…A girl…takin' on an _Espada _without even knowing yer Resurreción? You'd be dead 'fore ya could even blink."

"Resurreción? That's Spanish for 'resurrection', is it not? Then dying wouldn't be a much of a problem for me. I'll simply use this 'Resurreción' to-"

Grimmjow roared again, much to her exasperation. In a small fit of rage, she reached up and punched him in the shoulder, not thinking about the consequences of her actions. "Stop that, you infuriating buffoon! I've had enough of your laughing! I will not be mocked!"

Her master immediately stopped guffawing and looked down at her, his expression stunned rather than enraged. Seeming to realize what she had just done, her eyes widened in shock. She bit her lip, expecting him to yell at her or in fact, take his word upon his previous threats and harm her in some way.

Instead, he merely asked, "What the hell was that?"

Miyuki blinked in surprise. "What?"

He raised a brow. "_That._ That girly little punch. That was _pathetic_. Yer slap when we were in yer room hurt more 'n _that_." He emphasized the last word, striking another nerve in her. Her face flushed in anger, furious about his blunt comment. She clenched her hands into trembling fists at her sides.

"C'mon, if ya can't even hurt me with a single punch, how can ya expect to beat Szayel Aporro? Ya can't, and that's a fact. Yer _weak_."

Grimmjow gave her a once-over before turning towards the exit. She stared after him, her expression a mix of absolutely livid and disbelief. Then, she felt something in the core of her being. It felt…cold and ominous. And yet…it felt good…What was this feeling? Was it…could it be…power?

Something whispered in her mind, a very distinct, "Give into instinct."

And so she did.

The room suddenly got colder and her master stopped in his tracks. Before he could even look back, he felt something sharp and freezing on his shoulder. He glanced back slightly and his eyes widened. A row of jagged icicles clung to his shoulder. One spike nearly pierced his jugular and he held back the urge to gulp nervously. He noticed the tip of a blade radiating a sinister bluish-white light farther down his back and followed it back to its owner. He already knew who it was, though that didn't stop him from being astonished.

Miyuki gripped the hilt tightly and stared straight ahead as if she were in a trance. Her eyes had become an icy white color that shimmered like a disrupted lake's surface. He took a step forward and twisted, carefully brushing the icicles off of him. "Hey, what-"

He didn't have a chance to finish before she slashed at him again, aiming for his burned side. His cerulean orbs widened and he used Sonído to avoid the blow. Grimmjow reappeared by the door, peering at his Fracción in confusion. Sure he had insulted her, but to attack with her zanpakuto…And where had all this strange reiatsu come from? It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It was like icy waves slamming into him, over and over, making him want to shiver and gasp for air all at once.

He gulped and thought, _What's goin' on? How'd this weakling's reiatsu increase this much in a few seconds? _

Transparent spikes grew out of the ground where she had hit it. The Fracción then straightened her back and glanced around slowly, as if searching for him. She finally rested her gaze on him and he felt a chill go down his spine as she stared at him with her lifeless eyes.

She lunged at him again, her sword brought up and ready. He quickly side-stepped her first slash, sparing a second to notice that more ice thorns had sprouted from her sword and clung to the ground, and began to back out the door, continuing to look down at her with bewilderment and anger.

"Hey, stop that, girl! Or I'll fuckin' cut ya!" he threatened, though it fell on deaf ears. She continued to pursue her master and his back hit the wall behind him. Grimmjow scowled deeply, getting in a fighting stance to defend himself. He wasn't afraid of her, he just didn't want those ice spikes to cling to him. The first time she had hit him, it had nearly pierced his jugular. What if it hit and stabbed something vital? He couldn't allow that to happen.

She swung at him at again, this time aiming for his neck. He reached up and caught the blade with his bare hand, not even wincing as it pierced him. Red blood trickled down his wrist as he gripped it tighter. He noticed that no ice clung to him. Grimmjow figured it was because she was running out of energy. Someone who had no idea how to control their powers usually exhausted themselves since they weren't familiar with their limits.

"Miyuki, stop!" he growled angrily. The Fracción twitched and looked into his eyes. He wondered if he had gotten through to her but he didn't let go.

A few silent seconds passed. Suddenly, Miyuki pulled her blade back and thrust her sword forward, straight through his heart.

Or at least, she would have if he were still there. Her eyebrows scrunched together in a perplexed manner and she suddenly felt a sharp rap to her throat. Miyuki's eyes fluttered shut and her knees buckled. Her zanpakuto tumbled from her hand and clattered noisily as it hit the floor. Her master stuck out his arm and caught her before she collapsed to the floor. She hung limply in his grasp.

Grimmjow sneered down at her and muttered, "Yer so stupid. Frikin' letting yer Resurreción take over ya just 'cause you were mad…What an idiot…" He sighed when he noticed a bruise starting to form from where he had hit her.

"Dammit. Now yer gonna get me in trouble. Ya annoyin' bitch…" he mumbled as he tossed her over his shoulder. He glanced back at her once and his eyes widened a little in realization. His lips parted in surprise and he squinted slightly, as if to make sure.

He…recognized her…Not as just his Fracción, but from somewhere else as well…He had always felt slightly more comfortable around her, even more so now that he knew she spoke French, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Had he known her…when he was human?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for not getting this out sooner! I feel so guilty that this hasn't been updated six months! That's half a year! I am so sorry! I hope you guys have stuck with me…**

**Here's how Ryu looks like (the OC Arrancar with the fire powers): h to the t to the t to the p : / / images2. fanpop images/photos/6600000/Anime-Guys-anime-guys-6671705-480-272. jpg. (except he doesn't have the cuts on his face). Also, "Ryu" in Japanese means "dragon", which I thought fit for his powers and the way he looks.**

**If you were curious about Ryu's powers, I'm going to put it up in my profile sometime later. He probably won't show up ever again though...**

**Anyway, here's the translation to Grimmjow and Aizen's talk:**

**Aizen: Leave now.**

**Grimmjow: How did you learn French, Lord Aizen?**

**Aizen: I'm a man of mystery. I want to keep it that way, Grimmjow.**

**Grimmjow: I see. Well, I'll leave you then, Lord Aizen. Nice talk.**

**Here is Miyuki and Grimmjow's conversation:**

**Miyuki: Y-You speak French, Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: Well, damn. I didn't expect people in this place to know my language. You don't have a funny accent when you speak. Have you lived in France before or something?**

**Miyuki: Yes, I did when I was alive. I lived in Paris. What about you, Grimmjow? I was surprised to hear you and Lord Aizen speak French.**

**I got these from Google Translate, so I apologize if it's not accurate, but I don't know much French.**

**Sorry again. It's just I've been so busy and I've had constant writer's block for this story. But, as anonymous reviewer "Samantha" put it, "****I'm upset there is not another chapter yet! D: But that's alright, I'd rather wait for something good then get something that sucks!"**


	5. To Be King

**A/N: TT~TT I hope you guys aren't mad at me…. I know I haven't updated in over a year, despite the various pleas for me to do so…. Well, I was trying to finish up my first fic, Forgotten and halted progress on my other fics to do this. I still haven't finished that fic because of issues I've been having…. **

**Anyway, I decided to finally write for this fic because I reread the reviews I've gotten and felt really guilty that I just up and stopped writing it because I wanted to finish something else. :'( I really hope I haven't lost any of you readers and that those who've stuck with me can forgive me for not updating for so long. *bows***

**Special thanks to Demigod Daughter of Hades, TheRealTayler13, tHeEviLjOkEr, sweetlilsunshine, XD-kaycee, ilovezetsu, and** **Weiners Commentator Chan for their reviews last chapter telling me to update. Your reviews basically kicked my butt and inspired me to write faster. Really big thanks to xXMoonAngelXx for constantly reminding me to update, update, and update! This chapter is dedicated to you all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

**To Be King**

Grimmjow sat on the couch, staring at Miyuki's sleeping form intently. He rested his head in a hand and absently tapped his foot.

_How the fuck do I know this chick?!_ he wondered, annoyed with himself.

He scratched his neck, wincing slightly when he remembered he had gotten a new bruise there, courtesy of that bastard Ulquiorra on Aizen's orders. He scowled then. It was purely self-defense! The stupid chick lost control of herself! But did that damn Shinigami believe him? No, but the former Sexta could see right through him. Aizen just wanted to go through with his order not to harm Miyuki and see Grimmjow suffer some more.

What the hell? Was losing all his Fracciones really that important to Aizen? If they died, they were weak, and they all knew that when they decided to come with him to the World of the Living. Now he really regretted bringing those fucking idiots along if they were only going to die on him and land him this stupid punishment.

After that had been carried out, Grimmjow wanted to go in his room and rest. It was all just too damn annoying, every fucking thing about living as an Arrancar. If Aizen weren't stronger than him, something he didn't like admitting, he'd have this whole palace and call himself King. Then he'd have all those dumb bastards he didn't like killed and live however the hell he wanted.

He found it kind of funny that he used to word "live" when he wasn't even alive anymore. That was when he began thinking of his human life, though he only remembered small bits of it. He recalled a woman's soft voice singing a French lullaby; a warm fire burning in the hearth. Whenever he tried to think of what her face looked like, however, he drew a blank. The only thing he could figure out was that the woman was his mother and she had the same color hair he did.

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows when he remembered that his Fracción lived in France too, and that was how he ended up barging into her room, where he had put her after knocking her out, and sitting on her couch.

He'd been staring at her for hours, just struggling to recall a memory, _any _memory, that included her. He couldn't come up with anything except for the brief moments they talked today.

Grimmjow leaned back, running his hand through his hair. He'd only met this chick and already she annoyed him almost as much as Ulquiorra or Aizen or even that orange-haired Shinigami bastard. Then he had to save her ass _three times_ from crazy Espadas because she was a fucking idiot and ran her mouth or tried fighting them when she was so damn weak. It's not like he really cared for her or anything, but his property was his property, dammit, and no one fucked up his stuff. She just became an Arrancar and she acted as if she was _so_ bad just because Aizen gave him that punishment. Psh…. The way she kept mouthing off to him like she was so much smarter pissed him off too.

He exhaled slowly then looked back at her. Miyuki slept on like she didn't have a care in the world. The bruise he gave her was already fading.

The former Espada scowled again. Gawking at her like a moron wouldn't help him remember shit. Knowing she spoke French or that she lived in Paris when she was alive didn't give him any clues as to who _he_ was before either. Did he live in Paris? He couldn't say if he had or not. He didn't even know how he knew her as a human, but the feeling of recognition wouldn't leave him. Was she a former friend, an ex-girlfriend, a coworker of his? She had to be someone important for him to have this feeling.

He sighed and slumped against the couch. "Who the hell are ya, Miyuki?"

* * *

><p>Miyuki gasped, jolting up with alarm as if waking up from a nightmare. She blinked a few times to focus her vision and realized that she had been lying in the middle of a forest. Enormous evergreens surrounded her, dusted lightly with the snow that swirled in the air. She stood up and marveled at the beauty of it all, exhaling slowly. A white puff of air came from her mouth, quickly disappearing among the snowflakes. She blinked and wondered, <em>Wait, how did I get here?<em>

She whirled around when she heard a twig snap. She paused, her ears pricking up when she heard soft padding approaching. Some sort of animal was shuffling closer. She narrowed her eyes and growled low in her throat, a trick she had learned as a Hollow to make other Hollows leave you be. The shuffling stopped and she smirked in triumph.

The Fracción was about to turn around and try to find out where she was before the animal jumped through the trees with an eerie roar. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted in surprise.

The animal was _her_, or rather, her form when she was a Hollow. It looked like a normal, pure white wolf, save for the fact that it had a Hollow hole in its abdomen and no fur. Black lines seemed to sprout from the hole, leading down its four legs and the middle of its mask. It bared its sharp teeth at her and snarled, snow swirling out of its mouth.

"How…How can you be here…when I am here?" Miyuki wondered aloud, stepping back. She started to reach for the sword in her sash but found it wasn't there. She glanced down with wide eyes then back at the Hollow. "You…are me…are you not? How—"

"_You fool! Why did you fight against me? I would've ended that pig-headed brute if you had just let me!_" it snapped at her. In reality, it had barked several times, but she somehow heard its voice in her head.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered, clenching her jaw. She suspected that this was a dream since her dreams never normally made any sense.

"_Grimmjow, of course! That idiot you call 'Master'!"_ it roared furiously. Miyuki blinked and put a hand to her head, remembering when Grimmjow had called her weak and angered her so much that she had let…_something_ take her over. She vaguely recalled fighting for control again afterwards, though whatever it was that had taken over was strong, perhaps even stronger than her.

"That was…you?" she muttered in disbelief.

Her head spun. How was her Hollow form before her now? The only plausible explanation she could come up with was that it _was _a dream, even if she felt otherwise. However, she couldn't seem to believe her own logic when this dream felt so _real_….

Her Hollow self seemed to not have heard her. "_I will not allow that worthless beast to rule over me! No one may rule over me! Especially _you_. You have no clue how to use my power! You do not deserve to be the one in control!_"

It took a step towards her, growling low in its throat. She took a step back, narrowing her eyes. She looked around for something to be used as a weapon. A fallen, pointy branch, a large rock, something _useful._ She bit her lip when she saw absolutely nothing, only the dark pines and soft snow around her.

She glanced at the wolf-Hollow again and commanded in a stern tone, "Stop! Don't come any closer, or I'll—"

"_You'll _what_?"_ the Hollow barked at her. It took another menacing step forward. "_I am not intimidated by a weakling like you!_"

Miyuki scowled, concentrating with all her might on summoning that ice power she had used earlier. She had no idea how it worked, or how she could use it in the first place, but she had to try.

Her reiatsu rose slightly, though it seemed it was not enough. The wolf-Hollow opened its mouth and let out a cackling noise. "_Trying to use my power in front of me? How amusing."_

She blinked, bewildered. "_Your_ power? But…this is _my_ power! I—_"_

It snarled in rage, cutting her off. "_You dare insult me by calling my power your own? I am the only being who may rule over ice," _it declared, lifting its head and puffing out its chest.

Miyuki stared at it with a mixture of bewilderment and anger. How did her Hollow form know what she was trying to do? And what was it talking about, calling her power its own? Nothing was making any sense to her.

It stalked forward slowly, its lavender eyes gleaming with hunger. For every step it took towards her, Miyuki took a step back, her mind racing. She had no weapons, nothing around her to use against it. Nothing but these ridiculously large trees….

Wait, yes, this was perfect! She would have preferred if she had her katana with her, but she had to make do with what she had. Which, right now, was little to nothing.

Her back hit the rough trunk of a tree and she tensed as a shiver went up her spine. Her legs quivered slightly and her palms began to sweat despite the freezing temperature.

The Hollow snarled at her, its lips curled inward, revealing its razor-sharp fangs. Miyuki held her breath and waited tensely for the right moment.

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, and her instincts screamed at her to run _now_. She pushed the feeling down with difficulty. _I have regained my sense of reason,_ she thought, steeling herself. _Acting on impulse now would only prove I am nothing more than a beast in human form._

The Hollow crouched, preparing to pounce. Miyuki gulped and firmly kept ordering herself to be patient…. Patience was key for what she had in mind.

A low growl rumbled in its throat and it finally leaped, its jaws aimed for her throat. Miyuki's eyes widened and she quickly darted to the right. She then twisted, hoping the wolf-Hollow had crashed into the thick trunk of the tree and knocked itself out, or at least received a concussion, and skidded back to see if her plan worked.

Much to her astonishment, the Hollow shifted its body in mid-air, landed its paws on the trunk, and used its gained momentum to ricochet towards her. She had no time to react when the wolf tackled her to the ground and reached to tear at her throat.

* * *

><p>Miyuki's eyes suddenly snapped open. Sweat drops had beaded on her forehead and she found she couldn't stop trembling. She then saw that there was a white ceiling above her, not her sadistic Hollow form, and let out a breath in relief.<p>

_So it had been a nightmare after all…_she thought and brought a hand up to rest on her forehead. She shut her eyes and took several deep breaths, letting the frightened feeling ebb away.

It was then she heard steady breathing close by and Miyuki opened her eyes. She sat up, surprised that anyone would be in her room. Her lavender eyes widened when she spotted someone dozing soundly on her couch. The tuft of blue hair told her the identity of the intruder.

"What on earth…" she whispered to herself as she slipped out of bed.

Miyuki approached him silently, as to avoid waking him. _Why are you here?_ she wondered, staring down at him as he slept.

She thought it rather odd to see him so vulnerable for once. The furrow in his eyebrows was gone and his mouth was open, allowing for soft breaths and drool to escape. He lay on his left side, so it covered the fact that he was missing an arm. Miyuki's eyes flickered to his bright hair and she had a strange longing to reach out and pet it. It looked prickly to touch, but was it really? Maybe she could—

Miyuki stopped herself. She shook her head then glared at the hand that had begun to move itself towards his hair. _What am I doing?!_ she scolded herself mentally.

She shifted where she stood, becoming uncomfortable being near him. The Fracción frowned then steeled herself to do what she didn't want to. She reached out, gripped her master's shoulder, and shook him.

At first, he didn't react, but after a few seconds, his eyebrows scrunched together and he began to frown. He made an irritated noise then exhaled in an annoyed manner. He peeled his eyes open and he turned to face her, squinting with the lack of light. She quickly withdrew her hand for fear of being grabbed and having her arm broken.

"What…" he started but was interrupted by a yawn.

His vision focused and he spotted his Fracción standing by him, an uncertain expression on her face. He raised an eyebrow and shifted so he lied on his back. "So ya finally woke up. Took ya forever…. Geez."

She furrowed her eyebrows at this and asked, "How long have I been unconscious? And why are you in my room? Were you waiting for me to wake up?"

Grimmjow scowled as he sat up. She took a step back to allow him to do so. He scratched his head and grumbled, "I just fuckin' woke up. Don't ask me so many goddamn questions." He proceeded to yawn again.

Miyuki crossed her arms. "Can you at least answer them?" she demanded.

He looked up at her seriously and replied, "Yer a pain…. It's been two days. Usually, I wouldn't've kept track 'cause I don't care, but ya fuckin' wouldn't get the hell up. I shook ya, yelled at ya, hell, I poured _water _on yer head and ya _still_ didn't move. If I hadn't sensed yer reiatsu, I'da thought ya died 'r somethin'. Woulda been bad fer me 'f ya did."

"You poured _water on me_?!" she shouted, outraged. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

He glanced at her hands and his brows shot up, though his eyelids lowered a bit, giving him an unimpressed air. "Is that all ya heard? Damn yer deaf."

"No, I heard all of it!" she protested hotly. "Why did you even bother waiting for me to wake up anyway?"

"'Cause I need ta train ya. Ya let yer Resurrección take over ya when ya got mad at me fer somethin' stupid, and ya were a fuckin' pain ta deal with 'cause of it," he explained, scratching his chin while doing so.

"Wait, what is this Resurrección? When I questioned you about it, you laughed at me. It is not the ability to resurrect yourself after dying, is it…?" Miyuki inquired doubtfully, beginning to feel foolish she ever thought of it.

Her master smirked. "Pfft. Hell no. Besides, we're already dead, smart one."

"But…we can still fade, if our soul is wounded enough. That is like dying," she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stood up and stretched his only arm out.

"You still did not answer my question, Grimmjow."

He scowled again. "You 'n yer damn questions…" he muttered to himself before replying, "A Resurrección is when 'n Arrancar releases their zanpakuto, their sword. Now, when ya become 'n Arrancar, the regular soul part takes over yer new body, right? So, the Hollow parta ya then links with yer zanpakuto and becomes yer power. They usually stay within ya 'till ya need ta use 'em. When ya were 'n Adjuchas—"

"Adjuchas? What is that?" Miyuki interrupted before she could stop herself.

Grimmjow glared at her and exhaled impatiently. "Oh my fuckin' _God_. Can ya learn ta shut the _fuck up_ for once? I'm tryin' ta answer one question, then ya ask another one! What the hell?!"

She frowned and retorted, "Well, you don't explain things in a way I understand."

"Bitch, I'm explainin' it the only way I can!" he yelled, stepping towards her.

"Well, why do you even want to train me? And train me in what?! You might think you're being clear, but you're just making it more confusing to someone who was just brought into this life!" she shrieked, turning to fully face him.

Much to her surprise, he took a deep breath and backed off. She blinked at this and wondered why he did so. Her master was not the type to willingly step away from an argument, even a petty one such as this.

"Che…I keep forgettin' how dumb ya are. It's pointless tryin' ta do this. Whatever. Just do whatever the hell ya want from now on. See 'f ya can last a month without bein' able ta control yer Hollow side." He stalked off, bumping into her to demonstrate his annoyance.

Afraid of his warning, though unclear of its meaning, Miyuki blurted out, "Wait…."

He paused then glanced back, an eyebrow raised. "The fuck do ya want _now_?"

Her face flushed in anger but she reluctantly set aside her pride and asked, "Please, explain what you meant…. I…I admit my ignorance of all this, but it is only because I just became an Arrancar not too long ago."

"Ya already said that, dumb shit," Grimmjow grumbled pointedly.

She frowned at this but merely stated, "I wasn't sure if you were listening at all."

He scratched his ear and replied, "Psh, ya were fuckin' yellin' at me. I'da been deaf 'f I hadn't heard ya. Or you since ya can't seem ta hear shit."

The Fracción clenched her jaw and said through gritted teeth, "I can hear _perfectly fine_."

Grimmjow just stared at her, his expression dubious. She felt her face become warmer and snapped, "Don't look at me like that! It's not as if _your_ hearing is the best either, you hypocritical—"

"Shut the hell up! Yer the one who wanted me ta explain stuff ta ya, and ya keep fuckin' talkin'!" he yelled, cutting her off. "God, yer like a baby bird that won't stop chirpin'. Annoyin' as hell…."

She flushed darker at being compared to such an animal but bit her lip. She hated to admit it, but her master was right. She'd get no answers if all she did was argue with him, and it wasn't as if doing so would make him realize just how vulgar he truly was, to her and others.

Grimmjow sighed, more in relief that she was silent rather than an expression of irritation, and grumbled, "So I gotta train ya ta use yer Resurrección, not 'cause I _want_ ta, but 'cause I don't wanna deal with ya losing control and then _I_ get in trouble fer defendin' myself. I swear, Aizen is just so goddamn bored right now that he has nothin' better ta do than mess with me. Had that bastard Ulquiorra fuckin' hit the pressure point on my neck."

"Well, I do not think that he should, as you say, mess with you. As a ruler, shouldn't he demonstrate more restraint? His army would respect him much more and would be more willing to follow his orders," Miyuki stated but he wrinkled his nose at this.

"Che, the only kinda king that ever thinks of himself as equal ta his subjects is a weakling that doesn't know how to rule right. And ta be a king over Hollows, ya can't be someone like that. Ya gotta be stronger than everybody else. Ya gotta be willin' ta fight every goddamn day if ya have ta. And if anybody dares challenge the king, the king's gotta kill that person ta show everyone else their dominance."

"So…to be a king over Hollows, you truly believe that one must revert to raw instincts? Even when we Arrancars have our sense of selves and reason back?" she wondered incredulously.

Grimmjow looked confused. "Well, yeah. We're still Hollows, even 'f we do have some Shinigami powers. We may have our reason back, but what good'll that do when Hueco Mundo is just a desert full of heartless monsters that wanna eat each other? Ta survive, ya gotta trust yer instincts, and yer instincts only. If some of the other Hollows are dumb enough ta cross ya, then just devour them all. And if ya can't, well, yer dead."

Miyuki took a moment to digest this information. After about a minute of silence, she said, "Well…that's certainly a narrow viewpoint. Not all Hollows are looking to climb up the food chain or lust for power."

The former Espada scrunched his eyebrows together and wondered, "What the hell kinda Hollows are ya talkin' about?"

She pursed her lips at his response but continued, "If we've gained our reason, then should we not use it? Using reason against scores of beings who don't have any is more effective than simply going by impulse, especially if you want to be the king of Hollows."

"Just 'cause ya just got yer reason back, yer willin' ta turn yer back on yer instincts?" he breathed out incredulously. He shook his head. "The hell do ya expect ta come outta that? Ya think that's strength? That ain't strength! It's just a way for weaklings ta reassure themselves they can get stronger just by thinkin' about it."

He turned around and paced the floor, still shaking his head in disbelief. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard! Like I said, how's reason gonna help ya when yer in a place where yer instincts are the only way to survive?" Grimmjow twisted back to her with a disgusted look. "Yer Hollow side must hate ya right now for even saying that."

The Fracción scowled at this. "But…what about Aizen? Doesn't he rule with purpose? He wants to get rid of all the Shinigami, right?"

"Ya think Aizen's driven by that one purpose? Psh, hell no. Why the hell would Hollows follow someone like that?"

Miyuki decided to take a guess. "…Because he's the strongest?"

"…Ya better shut the fuck up about that…" he grumbled, clenching his hand into a fist. "And no, that's not it. It's 'cause he's after power. In a way, he's sorta like us. He wants ta be 'atop the heavens' or whatever the hell he calls it, but everyone knows he just wants power. I guess some Arrancars stick with him 'cause they wanna believe he'll share some of it with them."

He made a face at the very thought. "Those guys are just deluding themselves. Like Aizen would ever wanna share his throne with a bunch of Hollows. He's still a Shinigami. Just 'cause he wants ta kill his own kind doesn't mean he's gonna abandon who he is."

The Fracción was stunned into silence by her master's words. He was much smarter than she gave him credit for, and she was nearly convinced of his view of things. Still, she couldn't just abandon all reason and live like a desperate animal again.

She steeled herself and inquired, "Then, why did you decide to follow him, Grimmjow?"

He raised an eyebrow, probably not expecting the question. "Me?" He ran his hand through his hair and thought about how to answer.

Finally, he let out a sigh and admitted, "I don't follow him out 'f a sense 'f loyalty 'r 'cause I hope he'll give me more power. The only Hollows who do that are weak. Those guys depend on him ta lead them on the path they wanna be on 'cause they can't do shit for themselves."

He stared her in the eye and asked, "Ya really wanna know my reason for following that bastard?"

Miyuki paused to consider if she really wanted to know, ducking her head down slightly. She bit her lip and nodded.

His eyes darted to the side, as if making sure no one else was listening. She furrowed her eyebrows at this, wondering if it was something embarrassing for him to admit, or something that would get him in trouble for saying aloud.

His cerulean eyes then flicked back to her, startling her enough to make her jump. He replied calmly, "I wanna be King someday. I could care less if Aizen wins or loses this war. Either way, I'm takin' my throne once he's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erm, I hope this was a good enough chapter for you guys, even if I haven't updated in over a year…. -_-" Was it worth the wait? o-o Was the ending a weird cut-off point?**

**Miyuki and Grimmjow kind of got philosophical for a while there. XD I thought it was an interesting conversation when I wrote it, but I don't know if you guys agree.**

**Again, to those who reviewed last chapter telling me to update, thanks so much! It's really helped me write faster (by making me feel bad for not updating XD).**

**Please take the time to review! Reviews let me know what you guys think, what you guys like, what you guys think I need to improve on, and you can even ask me questions you might have about the fic. Of course, I probably won't reveal too much to you if you do ask, but it doesn't hurt to ****_try_****, right? :3**

**If I do take a while to update again, I sincerely apologize to you in advance. I plan to update sometime in January of next year, but it's not a promise. If you don't see any updates in January, then feel free to PM me to kick my butt into writing again. XD**

**On a side note, I was sort of laughing when I wrote Miyuki's Hollow side claiming to be the only one to "rule over" ice. Psh, Toshiro ("That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!") and Rukia have ice-element zanpakuto too…. Not like the Hollow knows that. XD**


	6. Untapped Potential

**A/N: Hello readers! :D Yay, it's an update! Six months of waiting is way shorter a wait than over a year, yeah? So I don't want complaints that I haven't updated in forever. I have a life outside of this site, okay? *flashes montage of struggling to do AP schoolwork, reading manga/books, playing video games, and watching anime* **

**Readers: … *sweat drop* LOL, what life?**

**XD Anyway, here's Grimmjow for the disclaimer.**

**Grimmjow: _How many goddamn times does she gotta fuckin' tell ya that she doesn't fuckin' own Bleach?! All ya dumb-shit humans are deaf as hell!_**

**…Well, that wasn't nice…. I hope you enjoy Chapter Six! *shoves soap into Grimmjow's mouth***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

**Untapped Potential**

Miyuki trailed after her master silently, her head bowed as she thought to herself.

Grimmjow had invited her to follow him to one of the training rooms so they could start, well, training her to use her powers correctly. After they had left her room, however, he hadn't said a word to her. She had nothing to say to him either, but felt that the silence between them was awkwardly suffocating.

She had spent the past few minutes thinking of something for the two of them to talk about to break through this barrier, but couldn't come up with a topic.

"How much experience do ya have fightin' with a sword?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, making her jolt.

She hesitated for a moment, but mumbled, "None…."

He scoffed but said, "I figured as much. When yer Resurreción took over ya, it just swung the zanpakuto around like it didn't know what the hell it was doin'. Tried stabbing me too."

Miyuki blushed. Just because she'd never really handled a sword before didn't mean that he should go ahead and point that out. As an Arrancar, this fact was humiliating.

He scratched his head and let out an annoyed sigh. "Goddammit, I gotta teach ya fuckin' _everythin_'?! That's gonna take forever! And ya don't even know how ta handle yer Hollow side! God fuckin' dammit…."

She scowled at this. "There's no need for such foul words. Can't you express your frustration in a more…eloquent way?"

"The fuck is 'eloquent'?" he growled, glancing back at her.

She fought the urge to strangle him. "Eloquence simply means you speak in a clearer manner. For instance, you could add a touch more sophistication to the way you talk." _And not curse every other word, you vulgar—_

"Bullshit," he stated simply.

Miyuki blinked. "I'm not lying, you know."

"It's not that. Talkin' 'eloquent' when I'm mad? The fuck kinda sense does that make? 'Sides, I don't need 'eloquence'. I don't care about bein' sophisticated or clear."

_Obviously,_ she thought, pursing her lips. "Forget it then," she grumbled, looking away.

He faced forward again. "Yer fuckin' awkward, ya know that?"

She blushed again and wanted to protest that she wasn't, but found her words stuck in her throat. She sighed and coughed a little before she muttered, "I suppose I am. But I don't really know how to talk to others here, least of all you."

"Just fuckin' talk. I don't give a shit what about."

"This is exactly why I have trouble talking to you. You have unbearable mood swings, and you curse so often, it's hard to understand what you're saying. And, because of all that, it makes you intimidating."

He stopped walking, causing her to pause. Miyuki tensed, sensing danger. Had she offended him somehow? She was only stating the truth….

Grimmjow looked back at her and she jumped a little. "Really?" he questioned. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

She blinked at this. Her master really had no idea of how unapproachable he was? Hesitantly, she replied, "Y-Yes…."

He frowned, still looking puzzled. Then he shrugged and started walking again. "My Fracciones before didn't have trouble talkin' to me. Maybe 'cause yer a girl, yer sensitive 'n shit," he said, nodding as if this made sense.

The Fracción straightened, a spark of anger igniting her words, "And that's another thing! You're a sexist prick! You have this image of women in your mind that we're all weak and have to have men do nearly everything for us! Well, we women have had to carry you pigs! If it weren't for us, there'd be no _you_!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "See, this is what I meant by sensitive. Ya insult a girl and they get all upset and talk about how men are sexist. Ain't it sexist callin' all men sexist?"

"No, it's just true," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Tch!" he exclaimed and glared back at her. "Yer 'n uppity little bitch."

She flushed in rage and reached out to punch him. Quick as lightning, her master twisted around, grabbed her hand, and pinned her against the wall. She gasped in surprise and stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"Another reason I think women are so goddamn sensitive: if they can't think of a good comeback, then they just hit the guy." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Where's your 'reason' now, _Miyuki_?"

She set her jaw when he pulled back with an infuriatingly irritating grin on his face. So, she did the only thing that she could think of doing. She slammed her head forward against his nose. There was a satisfying, resounding _crack_ and Miyuki smirked.

He staggered back and his hand flew up to his nose. He drew it back a little, only to see a few drops of blood. He stared at it, dumbfounded for a few seconds, before he burst out laughing.

The Fracción's smile dropped. "What? What's so funny?" she wondered, crossing her arms.

He wiped at the trickle of blood trailing down his face with the back of a hand, grinning. "I didn't expect ya ta do that…. Ya got spunk, I'll give ya that. But…." Grimmjow snorted, causing her eye to twitch in disgust. "Ya didn't break my nose. And ya got a lil' bruise formin' there," he pointed out, tapping a finger on the middle of his forehead.

She blinked and put a hand to her head. She grimaced at the tiny wave of pain she got from pressing on this new bruise but soon dismissed it. "It will heal soon enough. As the saying goes, 'No pain, no gain'. And I intend to gain as much skill as I can."

He grinned. "Well, then get ready for a hell of a lotta pain…."

* * *

><p>They headed into a dark tunnel carved into the side of a wall. There were no torches hung here for some reason she couldn't fathom, though she could still sense her master walking ahead of her. On either side of her, she felt other presences, some weak, some strong, and some very faint that grew weaker by the second. Miyuki wasn't sure what exactly was happening with her senses, but she knew now that she was attuned to others around her, even if she couldn't see or hear them. It was a little…strange being able to feel others' presences and gauging their power at the same time. She wondered if she could control hers through this training, and intimidate the other Arrancars with this sheer power difference, as Aizen did. Though she knew that rising up to Aizen's level would take much difficult training, and even then, she wasn't sure if she would rise that far.<p>

A tiny light pricked her vision then and she realized that they were coming to the end of the tunnel. She sensed two Arrancars in the room ahead, their presences somewhat similar yet differing in the emotion behind them. One flared with a sort of sadistic glee while the other flickered in submission and allowed itself to weaken. Why the second presence would back down, she had no idea. Giving up wasn't a foreign concept to her, but not fighting back was. How could this Arrancar willingly accept the fact that they were being beaten? One always had to try, even on the brink of death.

Miyuki followed her master through the end of the tunnel and heard a girl laughing loudly and several dull thuds that sounded all too much like someone being beaten. She sidestepped to see if she was correct, only to lay her eyes on a girl with dark hair and pigtails stomping on another girl with messier, blonde hair curled up in a ball on the floor, quivering.

She wondered if she should go and help the poor soul, but soon forgot the idea when Grimmjow yelled, "Oi! Get the hell out!" She supposed he meant this as a sort of greeting. He was much too vulgar to say a simple "Hello" or something nicer.

The dark-haired girl turned her head and glared at him, which was an accomplishment seeing as how she had a Hollow hole where her left eye should be. "Why? We were here first, Grimmjow," she snapped, twisting to fully face him.

"Too bad. Get the fuck out 'fore I kick ya out," he growled.

The dark-haired girl's eye flashed with anger, but she merely smirked. "I heard about your demotion. Does a Privaron Espada _really_ have a right to talk to me like that?" she taunted, flipping her hair back in a way that made her look superior.

"Tch…" he grumbled, his features twisting into a scowl. "Bitch, that don't mean I'm not stronger than ya. I still have as much power as I did when I was 'n Espada. Try gettin' that through yer fuckin' tiny brain."

Her eye twitched at this, and Miyuki feared that she would actually try to fight her master. She sensed that this girl's powers were not even up to par with that of the lowest-numbered Espada; how could she hope to win against the former Sixth?

The girl then flicked her eye to her. Something glimmered within it that Miyuki didn't like. "Oh, I see you brought your bitch with you. What were you planning to do with her here? Fuck her brains out?" she questioned with a disgustingly entertained smile.

Miyuki felt her face heat up immediately. _How dare she suggest such an atrocious act! I am not a whore! This…This insolent…! _A surge of hate welled up in her chest and she clenched her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms to stop herself from launching at the other girl.

"Loly…" the girl on the ground coughed in warning.

The pigtailed girl, Loly, whipped her head back and put a hand on her hip. "What? You know how he is! He's only driven by his instincts! An animal like him just wants to kill or fuck something all day long!"

Miyuki had had enough of this vulgar talk. She stepped forward and yelled, "Enough!"

Both Loly and her master turned to look at her. "Oh, the bitch speaks," she stated as she gave her a once-over. "You must think you're so _special_ just because Aizen-sama gave the order for that _animal_ not to harm you at all," she accused as she gestured at Grimmjow. "Tch, just because you have some privileges here doesn't mean anything! You shouldn't even be a Fracción to a demoted Espada! Aizen-sama should've left you to rot in the desert where you belong."

She started strolling over to her, gaining confidence. "Or maybe the reason Aizen-sama made you into an Arrancar in the first place was so you could keep his loose cannon Grimmjow under control. He only sees you as the slut you are—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" her master roared, cutting her off. Fortunately, this startled her into silence. "God, I've had enough of listening to yer nasty crap! Fuck this, and fuck that; it just sounds like _you_ wanna fuck something, ya horny slut!"

Miyuki wanted to laugh, though she knew how inappropriate it would be. Still, it was hard to hold in her giggles, so she bit her lip.

Loly blinked several times, her eye very wide in shock. Then, she scowled and shouted, "Grimmjow, you—"

The Fracción stepped forward and slapped her with as much force as she could muster. "Silence," she commanded calmly, glaring down at Loly's fallen form. The girl brought a hand up to her cheek and stared ahead, dazed.

"H-Hey! Loly, are you okay?" the other girl Arrancar wondered. She was now standing, but didn't dare move forward to her friend.

For some reason, Loly glanced back at her with dread. She whispered, somewhat panicked, "Menoly…." She then glowered up at Miyuki, though it was more fearfully confused than furious. "You…You…! How dare you! How dare you have the nerve to slap me! Aizen-sama will punish you severely for this!" she yelled in panic.

Miyuki crouched down. "No, how dare _you_. How does someone like _you_ have the gall to talk to us like that? A subordinate needs to show more respect to the ones who hold more power."

"S…Subordinate?!" Loly shrieked in outrage. "I'm of higher rank than you or Grimmjow! A Privaron and his Fracción have no—"

She was cut off when the Fracción grabbed one of her pigtails and hefted her up so she was at eye level with her. "You still insist on speaking to us that way? Just how stupid are you?" she asked coolly. Miyuki focused on her power over ice, resisting the urge to smile when she felt it rise within her. The dark-haired girl began to tremble

"C-Cold…. It h-hurts…" she squeaked as ice slithered down her hair to lightly pierce her scalp. She stared up in horror when she noticed Miyuki's eyes were an icy blue and her hands glowed with an intense, eerie light.

Miyuki growled, "Leave _now_ before we decide to kill you." She tossed the girl down and the ice shattered as her head roughly hit the floor. She then stood up and dusted off her hands.

Loly scrambled backwards, ignoring the thin stream of blood trickling down her face. "You…You…" she sputtered but was too furious and afraid to form any other words. Trembling, she carefully stood up. Her friend rushed over to her but made no move to help. Rather, she stared at her nervously, as if waiting for permission.

The pigtailed Arrancar scowled and yelled, "Menoly!" The other girl flinched at being called. It was silent for a moment before she announced, "We're going. We'll leave these _freaks_ to do whatever the hell they want."

"Che…" Grimmjow grumbled with irritation.

Loly sniffed and strutted past them, not giving anybody a second glance. Menoly simply kept her head down as she shuffled behind her.

As soon as she hardly felt their presences, Miyuki dropped her superior act and fell forward. Wielding her ice powers took a lot out of her, even if she only used them for a short while.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist before she could hit the floor. "Tch, how the hell am I supposed ta train ya _now_ if yer already tired? Dumbass…" her master scolded, though she could tell it was half-hearted. She smirked.

He hefted her up and brought her over to a wall, sitting her not too gently against it. She grunted when her head smacked against the stone and brought up a shaky hand to cover the injury.

Grimmjow plopped himself next to her with a sigh. It remained silent for a few moments, which made her feel a little awkward. She wasn't sure if she should say something to break the silence, but fortunately, she didn't have to.

"Back there…that was kinda impressive…" he blurted out and scratched the back of his head.

She blinked in surprise and stared at him. He had…complimented her? Her face flushed a light pink as she stuttered, "Th-Thank you."

It was quiet for another moment before he asked, looking somewhat uncomfortable, "So, why'd ya do that? I mean, I coulda handled those bitches easy."

"By what? Beating them into oblivion? Why exert all your energy on such fools?"

"Well, why did _you_? Ya used up all _yer _energy, and that was just one of 'em."

Miyuki sighed and let a small smile play on her lips. "Because…my instincts told me to…."

His cerulean eyes widened. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, making her jump. "Yer…Yer instincts, huh?" he wondered between laughs. "What happened ta…ta usin' reason?" He guffawed some more and she pursed her lips.

"In this particular situation, I couldn't. That…_girl_ wouldn't respond well to reason, no matter how hard I tried, I knew, so…I resorted to following what my instincts wanted, which was to frighten her into leaving us alone," she explained, resisting the urge to smack him every time he let out a snicker.

Her master smirked and taunted, "See? What'd I tell ya? Reason ain't gonna do shit here. Thinkin' it is is a naïve wish. Or denial of yer instincts. Honestly, at this point, I really think yer startin' ta lose 'em…."

"I assure you, they are still intact."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmph, if ya wanna believe that, go ahead. Ya can't change my opinion though. Yer instincts woulda warned ya away from some of the battles ya almost got into. Ironic that yer so-called 'reason' made ya completely stupid."

She glared heatedly at him. "…If I had the energy right now, I'd freeze you."

Grimmjow did not look the least bit threatened. "Yeah right. Ya can't even control yer Hollow side properly. That's why yer so drained right now; ya drew on its powers without beatin' it inta submission first, so it's fightin' against ya."

It was silent for a moment before the Fracción muttered, "I have no idea what you just said…."

"Pfft…ya don't know _shit_, do ya?" he grumbled, scowling a little.

Miyuki was too tired to argue. "Not a whole lot, no…" was her weary reply.

He heaved his shoulders in a dramatic sigh and set his jaw. "Ya know…I don't think I have the patience ta train a dumbass." Before she could start yelling at him, he added, "So ask me questions now 'fore we start. I don't wanna have to explain this stuff in the middle of training. That'd be fuckin' annoying."

She frowned at this unexpected show of decency. She really should stop being surprised when he acted nice, as it might piss him off, but she couldn't help it. Though she only knew him a very short time, she suspected that he was the type to not show his good side too often. It was better to take advantage of this while it was offered.

"Um…please start with…the basics. As you said, I do not know…anything about being an Arrancar," she began politely.

"Che…how the hell did ya manage to survive in Hueco Mundo this long not knowin' this shit?" he wondered aloud and shifted in his seat.

"I just…did," Miyuki replied vaguely.

Something about her answer sparked a memory within him. Her words weren't really anything special, just a snarky response, but the way she said them….

His eyes widened, recalling exactly when he had heard her say that before. A memory flickered in the back of his mind and he shut his eyes tightly, putting a hand to his head as he tried to visualize it.

_They sat in the stolen Lamborghini without a word. He took in that new car smell, reveled it. If he got caught by the police, at least he got to drive this awesome car, something he'd never be able to do if he continued pretending to be complacent in his old life._

_Uncomfortable with the silence, he decided to speak. "Why'd ya stay there for so long?"_

_She flinched, pulling at the hem of her dress nervously. "Because…it was home…."_

_He sighed in disgust. "Bullshit…._

_She merely smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is…."_

_"Ya coulda ran away."_

_"But where would I run _to_? I don't have the money to stay anywhere for a long period of time…."_

_It was silent again as he continued driving. He figured that either her relatives would return her to her abusive father if she went to them or they were nonexistent. Geez, what a lousy family…._

_"How'd ya manage to _live_ there all that time?" he blurted out. He almost wanted to take it back when he saw a flash of despair cross her face before it settled back into an emotionless mask._

_"I just…did…." She looked out of the window, indicting she would say no more about it. At least for now._

He felt a little disoriented when he opened his eyes again. "…immjow?" Miyuki called and he glanced over at her.

"What?" His voice sounded slurred, so he cleared his throat and tried again, "What?"

She frowned. "I called your name many times, yet you didn't respond. What happened? Are you tired?"

He snickered at this. "Che…no. I just remembered something…." Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, thinking back. Was that really Miyuki or did he just _want_ whoever was in that memory to be her? Just because she happened to say those exact words didn't mean too much if that memory turned out to be some weird fantasy his brain came up with. Better find out….

"Do ya remember…_everything_ 'bout bein' human?" he wondered aloud, glancing over at her.

As expected, she looked astonished. "Wh-Why do you want to know?"

The former Espada scowled. "Tch, figured you'd answer my question with a question…."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Just answer the damn question."

_Why is he being so persistent about this all of a sudden?_ she wondered to herself. She held back the urge to sigh and focused her attention on a point across the room. He continued to stare at her, and she could almost _feel _his gaze burning holes into her skin.

"Not…_everything_…" she replied with a small frown. "I remember…my mother…and…my stepfather. I hated him. He didn't care about my mother, or me. He didn't even cry at her funeral, and he didn't bother faking it either. He was a disgusting drunk and he…hit me…." Miyuki found that some of her energy had returned, so she stood up.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. Let's just start training…." She clenched her hands into tight fists. Just talking about her stepfather made a bubbling rage swell within her. She needed to distract herself, to pretend that those memories burned deep into her had never happened.

He got up from his spot with a resigned grunt. "Anything…else?" he asked, cursing himself when he sounded too hopeful. Why did he care so much?

The Fracción's gaze fell, fixated on the individual particles of sand on the ground. "…No, nothing else. After my mother's death, my memories become blurred…."

His scowl grew deeper. "Tch…."

She looked back at him, her eyebrows raised. "Why are you so upset? My memories are of no concern to you…." As she said that, however, she realized how foolish it sounded. Obviously, they were; he wouldn't be asking about them otherwise.

"Grimmjow, do you…have memories of me?" she asked, turning around with wide eyes.

He walked past her without answering. His head was bowed as if he didn't want to look at her. He paused in the middle of the room then looked up at the ceiling.

She ventured a step forward. "Grimmjow—"

"…No. Shut up and get out yer zanpakuto," he growled, kicking up a small cloud of dust around his feet in frustration.

She frowned and wondered if her master was lying or not. But then if he had…why? And why had he suddenly asked her something so personal? He couldn't possibly care for her that much, if at all.

With a sigh, she unsheathed her sword. It rang in her hands, as if calling for battle. Grimmjow turned around, expressionless, then raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is yer left hand over yer right hand on the hilt?" he wondered aloud.

She blinked at the random question but nodded. "Yes…. Why, is that important?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Uh…_yeah_. Yer holdin' yer zanpakuto wrong. Switch yer hands and yer good."

Miyuki did as she was told. "Is this to help me have a better grip on the hilt?" she asked and tilted the sword around experimentally to get a feel for it.

He scratched the back of his head, looking bored out of his mind. "I guess it does, but it's more ta help ya have more precision when ya cut somethin'." He stuffed his hand in his pocket with a yawn. "Now…show me how ya block 'n attack, if ya even know how…."

The Fracción scowled at his attitude. _He _was the one who suggested training, so he had no right to be so irritated about how she learned. "I do! Watch!" she protested as she began moving her right hand to the back of her blade.

"Wrong," he blurted out and she flinched to a halt. "Never use yer dominant hand to block the attack, otherwise yer counterattack's gonna suck."

Her expression soured further as she proceeded to do it correctly. "Is this to your liking, _master_?" she spat out angrily.

He frowned. "What're ya so upset about? I'm teachin' ya how to fight and yer makin' mad faces at me."

"I'm making these faces because you're criticizing me! You're treating me like an idiot!" Miyuki shouted, lowering her sword.

Grimmjow scoffed. "That's 'cause ya are one. You don't know shit about usin' a sword, so don't backtalk to the guy tryin' ta teach ya. In fact, ya should feel honored 'm even wastin' my time doin' this for ya."

"You're not even an Espada anymore! So why should I honored?" the Fracción inquired nastily.

She knew she hit a nerve with that one, and it almost made her laugh when his eyes widened in shock. He scowled then, narrowing his eyes at her. "Say that again, bitch," he challenged, stepping towards her.

Miyuki knew she shouldn't, that she should swallow her pride and humbly apologize, but she couldn't help but repeat slowly, "You. Are. _Not_. An Espada. _Anymore_."

Her master suddenly disappeared from in front of her. She found she couldn't even sense his presence, unlike before. She blinked and scanned the area around her, wondering where he went.

Just then, she felt a calloused hand wrap around her neck, dragging her backwards at such an alarming speed that her katana flew out of her hands. She shut her eyes tightly and just had enough time to think, _I'm going to hit the wall!_

A deafening _boom_ sounded behind her and she let out a strangled gasp when she felt herself come to a halt. The hand around her throat twitched then slid back, like it was satisfied it had done its job. Except….

She felt no pain. No shattered ribs, no broken neck, no spilt blood. Only…cold. Had she died on impact? Wait, she was already dead, so…had she dissolved into tiny spirit particles? No, that couldn't be; she maintained consciousness without effort. So she must be….

Miyuki dared crack open an eye. She felt relieved to see her master standing before her, even if he was the one to cause her such distress in the first place with his violent tendencies. She blinked then, realizing that he was staring at her, startled.

"Wh…What?" she wondered.

Rather than answering aloud, he pointed behind her. She raised an eyebrow and hesitantly looked turned her head. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a stunned breath.

A giant ice claw towered over her, its talons curled in closely around her as if protecting her. But if that was the case then…why did it look like it meant to harm her? It looked as if it had wanted to overcome her, and would only be too happy to do so if that meant ensnaring her enemy as well.

Was this what power could do to someone who had no idea how to control it?

She whipped her head back to him, still taken aback. Her mouth worked, but no coherent sentences poured forth.

Grimmjow blinked then made a face. "What? Say what yer gonna say; don't just stare at me openin' and closin' yer mouth like a dyin' fish."

This nonchalant comment was enough to break her out of her stupor. She frowned, but, rather than snap back at him, questioned, "Why didn't you kill me? You—"

"'Cause 'm not _stupid_. I _know_ I can only go so far with ya without Aizen orderin' me ta get beat too. 'Sides, yer reactions 'r always funny…" he cut in with a mocking grin.

Miyuki set her jaw, but, before she could yell at him, he continued, "Also, ya should be thankin' me right now. I figured out a shortcut for ya ta tap inta yer reiatsu a little bit."

"Reiatsu?" she repeated, immediately feeling stupid when his smile dissolved back into his usual scowl.

"Yer…spiritual powers, I guess. It's like the place within ya where ya draw yer powers from. Ya can sense other people's reiatsu if ya open yer Pesquisa. That makes us different from Shinigami 'cause they do it naturally all the time. We gotta put in a conscious effort to do that," he explained and brought his arm across his chest. He glanced down in surprise when it slipped down a little, then deadpanned when he remembered he only had one arm. Dammit, and he was so used to crossing his arms too….

She furrowed her eyebrows at his words. "Does that apply to _all_ Arrancars?"

"As far as I know, yeah. It's kinda a downgrade from when we were Hollows 'cause we could do that when we were Hollows too. Sense reiatsu without tryin' too hard, I mean. But now…." He shrugged. "I dunno why it got reduced to this stupid Pesquisa thing."

"Could an Arrancar still…sense reiatsu without activating their Pesquisa, though?" she persisted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not…usually…. When we become Arrancars, we want more strength, so we willin'ly give up our regenerative powers and that ability to sense reiatsu whenever. Then, there're those few like ya, who keep those useless powers and actually give up the chance to get more strength."

He shook his head. "It's a really stupid choice. Most Hollows, even if they become Gillians or even Adjuchas, aren't that powerful to begin with."

"But what if an Arrancar like me could train enough to acquire the strength they would have otherwise obtained if they chose the latter option?" she wondered, stepping towards him almost desperately. She needed to know if the power she had right now was all she would ever possess. If not, then she—

Suddenly, a talon crashed to the floor in front of her. If she had moved just a step closer, it would have skewered her. Her eyes widened and she whipped her head back. The claw she had made was beginning to crumble. Flecks of ice chipped off and landed on her face. The biting frost felt like it pierced her right to her very bones.

She caught her alarmed reflection in the ice just before it shifted, rumbling deeply above her. Her pupils dilated and she sensed it would collapse on her at any moment.

A strange yet familiar sensation welled up inside her, one that felt…freezing…and…powerful. She realized that this was the power she felt when her inner Hollow nearly took her over after her master insulted her strength. She focused on it, willing it to do as _she _commanded, not her Hollow.

Miyuki wanted to remove herself away from the ice claw and ordered this power within her to do so, thinking of that "Sonído" technique Grimmjow had explained to her a few days ago. She believed that she could now perform it, or attempt to, at least.

However, she had no clear destination in mind when she felt her power move her away from crumbling ice, so she ended up rushing forward until she hurtled straight into her master.

He grunted as he skidded back a little from her momentum. He gripped her right shoulder and the warmth exuding from that single touch was enough to startle her into a stop. Her power dissipated and she realized just how close to her master she had ended up. Her face was practically burrowed into his chest and she could feel his chin scrape the top of her head as he glanced down at her in surprise.

Her face flushed red as she dared look up at him, only to meet his blazing cerulean eyes staring in confusion at her. Her breath caught in her throat and she was about to apologize when the ice behind her thundered down to the ground, cutting her off. She blinked and took a step back to look at what happened.

"Yer eyes…" she caught him mutter and she whipped her head back to him.

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes as if he was making sure of something. "When ya use yer powers, yer eyes change color. Like, they turn white 'r somethin'. I dunno." He shrugged. "Anyway, ya kept interruptin' me with yer dumb questions earlier, so I didn't get ta tell ya how to work yer powers the way ya want 'em to."

Miyuki straightened and stared up at him eagerly. "Yes, how?" she asked and clasped her hands together excitedly.

He snorted at this but replied, "Yer emotions…. I noticed ya get stronger if ya feel mad or scared or whatever. They're probably not as good as they should be, but, for now, ya gotta feel somethin' pretty damn strong to control yer powers. First, though, ya gotta focus on swordfightin' techniques and gettin' that fuckin' Hollow ta willin'ly lend its powers ta ya. I have no fuckin' idea how long yer gonna take with this shit, so don't ask me 'bout that."

She frowned, trying to digest that information. It _sounded_ simple enough, but…it's not as if she could feel something just like that. She couldn't _command_ herself to feel a certain way in order to activate her powers…. The Fracción sighed in frustration. Would she really have to have Grimmjow insult her or some other activity of the like just so she could use her powers? That was too much of a hassle, not to mention an irritating experience for the both of them.

"I know, it's not the best way ta use yer powers, but that's all I got right now," he said, as if he had read her mind. She raised an eyebrow yet didn't question how he knew what she was thiking. It was probably written all over her face.

"Thank you very much, Grimmjow. This is a huge step forward for me," she responded with a polite bow.

He scoffed but wondered, "Didn't ya have a question 'fore ya tried usin' Sonído earlier?"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't really expected him to remember, even if it _was_ hardly a minute ago. It wasn't that she thought he was stupid or forgetful; it was just that recalling such a thing after the distractions that occurred implied he cared, and she knew _for a fact_ that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques did not _care_ for anyone.

When she didn't speak, his habitual scowl returned to twist his features once again. She flinched, cursing herself for hesitating, and asked, "Ah, yes…. Um, I mean, would an Arrancar like me have the potential to grow stronger than we are now, perhaps even to the rank of Espada, and still retain our regenerative powers?"

At this abrupt question, her master's scowl was replaced by a mildly stunned expression. He frowned in thought as he scratched the back of his head. It remained silent for quite some time before he grimaced and answered, "…Yeah. The only reason I know that is 'cause of that bastard Ulquiorra." His eye twitched at the mere mention of his name.

She blinked bewilderedly. "Ulquiorra?" she repeated, dumbfounded.

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose. "Yeah…. The fucker's the Quarto Espada…and he's not even that strong! Aizen's whole damn system is fucked up," he commented, so blatantly she nearly winced.

What if someone had overheard them? It seemed like anyone in Las Noches would be more than happy to report Grimmjow's badmouthing to Aizen-sama. It was a win-win situation really. They would get on Aizen's good side while having a sadistic powerhouse taken care of without them doing a thing. Sure, it was the coward's way of dealing with enemies, but one could not deny the plan's effectiveness.

Instead of scolding him, (she was wary of his bad mood escalating any further) she commented, "So…an Arrancar like me _can_ rise that far up the ranks…. Who knew the so-called 'weak' Arrancars held so much untapped potential?"

He glared at her, something she didn't expect. "I don't think ya can…" he grumbled and stuffed a hand in his pocket.

She furrowed her eyebrows, taken aback. "What? But you said—"

"I don't think Ulquiorra's like ya, or any of the other Arrancars either…. He's fuckin' weird…. Nobody's seen his Resurrección, other than Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, 'n he's always callin' other people 'trash' or some shit like that like he's _better_ than everyone else, even though he's only the fuckin' _Quarto_. And the thing is…I don't think it's his arrogance talkin'. Nah, that guy's emo as hell, so he ain't the type to brag 'bout that type of shit. He hardly talks _period_." He bowed his head and his eyes seemed to disappear in shadow.

"I think…he's tryin' ta hide the fact that he's a Vasto Lordes, the strongest Hollow evolution in Hueco Mundo…. I don't know _why_ he wants to hide it. If he is one, he'll be even more irritatin' than he already is, the bastard. He should show his full strength so I can prove ta 'm how puny his previous status _really _was…" he growled, clenching his hands into tight fists. She was close enough to him to see the whites of his knuckles through his skin.

"So, in terms of Hollow evolution…what were you?" Miyuki wondered. She had very little grasp on how this "evolution" system worked, but to her master, it seemed like a _very_ big deal. She wanted to understand it, understand why it was so important to him and Arrancars in general.

He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at her. "I tried becomin' a Vasto Lordes, but Aizen fuckin' took me in when I was still a goddamn Adjuchas. He offered me what I wanted at the time: more power. I should've skipped out on that fuckin' faulty bait. Sure, I got stronger, but it wasn't by much. And I still had to train and shit to get the hang of bein' an Arrancar. It was annoyin' as hell."

The Privaron shook his head. "Sometimes, when I see his smug, little grin, I regret I ever made this damn decision. When I saw him in the desert, I should've tried mauling his fuckin' face off. I probably woulda died, but I woulda died fightin', dammit. Now, even if I do try, some of the dumb-shit Arrancars are gonna get in my way 'cause they actually believe in that damn Shinigami's promise to take them to the top with him." He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. "And I don't wanna have to deal with their shit when I'm tryin' ta die fightin', ya know? Kills the mood…."

Miyuki hugged her elbows, unsure of how to take information that seemed too…private. Why did he feel the need to rant to her? It was strange. It was as if he saw them as…friends or something of the like. That couldn't be…could it?

He continued staring at her, waiting for a response. Well, what did he want her to do, comfort him? If she did, he'd probably get mad at her for treating him as if he were weak. She did _not_ want to piss him off another time.

She took a cautious step towards him and, when he didn't say anything against that, took another step forward. "You…want to die, Grimmjow?" she wondered, unsure whether the expression on her face right now portrayed confusion or concern.

He rolled his eyes. "Hell no. The only people who wanna die are weaklings who don't know how to face their problems. 'm just sayin', that's how _I_ wanna die, if I had a choice in the matter."

She frowned at this. "So…you fight…to die?" Why was she so troubled by this? If she were honest with herself, she didn't care a whole lot about what happened to him. If his death happened in front of her, yes, she would be horrified. But it wouldn't take that long for her to move on after the fact either.

He made a face as he glanced down at her again. "Ya know, for a chick that asks a hell of a lotta questions, ya don't seem to listen to the answers…" he muttered, smirking when he caught her scowl.

Grimmjow sighed then turned around, walking slowly to the other side of the room. "Let's get back to trainin' now, yeah? I don't wanna have to be doin' this for too long…." He then twisted on his heel to face her.

Miyuki looked around and spotted her zanpakuto not too far away from where she stood. She went over to pick it up and noticed that the ice claw, or rather, the pile of ice, was gone. She raised an eyebrow and briefly wondered how so much ice could melt so fast before turning around again.

"So…what are we going to work on now?" she wondered, gripping her sword tightly in anticipation.

He grinned, as if he expected her to ask that. He pointed at himself and simply said, "Attack."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …There was a lot more dialogue in this chapter than I planned initially…. Really, when I was typing this, it sort of just…happened…. I apologize if this chapter got too long for you. *sweat drop***

**So how'd you readers enjoy the tiny bits of fluff (as subtle as I could manage 'cause it's freaking Grimmjow; there's no _subtle_ about him)? :D Hey, as an author (and fan of Bleach), I need my share of fluff every now and then, okay? As long as it isn't cheesy as hell.**

**…I didn't really like how this chapter turned out to be honest…. I don't know why, but it felt…off to me. *shrugs***

**P.S. About the comment Grimmjow made about suicidal people, I apologize. I did not write that with the intention of making fun of suicidal people or those who have been suicidal in the past. I do not believe that statement; I only wrote that to fit with Grimmjow's character. I understand that when people are suicidal, they are at a truly low point in their lives, and it is not to be joked around about. If I have offended anyone in any way with this, I am truly sorry.**


	7. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**A/N: Hey, readers! It's been…a while. o~o" Sorry about that. **

**Anyway, this chapter will introduce more of Miyuki's Hollow and will have slightly more interaction between Ulquiorra and Miyuki. I've received a review wondering if Miyuki is supposed to be in a love triangle with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Yes, this is _going_ to be a love triangle eventually. Doesn't the girl usually have individual moments with one guy at one point and then the other guy at another point? o-O Am I doing it right? Please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo-sama. This has been established.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

"Get up," Grimmjow growled, scowling down at her fallen form.

Miyuki glared at him as she pushed herself up. She wiped away the beads of sweat accumulating on her forehead and tightened her grip on her sword. "Once more," she said, astonished to find her voice steady.

Her master swung his zanpakuto at her side, though she was able to easily block it. Scowling, she grumbled, "You're not even trying!"

He made a face. "I haven't been tryin' this entire time," he pointed out, taking another swing at her. She sidestepped the attack and decided to slash at his head. He leaned away, watching the blade pass him with a bored expression.

"Ya keep hesitatin'…. Ya gotta come at me like ya mean it."

She glared at him. "Then you fight like _you_ mean it," she countered, taking a step back.

He wrinkled his nose and stood up straight. "Ya know I can't do that. I _really_ don't feel like gettin' punished for accidentally hurtin' ya just 'cause ya couldn't block or dodge in time."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Aw…is my master _scared_?" she crooned, making his eye twitch.

"Hell no. Why the hell would I be scared 'f _you_? Yer just tryin' ta goad me inta it now," he commented, looking disgusted.

She frowned and looked away. "Well, how am I supposed to get stronger if you don't push me a little more? You and I are going to be stuck at this pathetic level if _you_ don't try."

He gave her a dubious once-over but decided she was right. If she followed all the basics he taught her, he supposed she should be fine. "Whatever. But I fuckin' swear, if ya fuckin' get _one_ little bruise or cut—"

"I won't," she cut in, so resolutely he wasn't sure if he should laugh or be annoyed.

He sighed and used Sonído to get to the other side of the room, staring at her so intensely that it made her stiffen. She took a deep breath and focused on raising her reiatsu.

He hefted his sword up and asked, "Ya ready?"

She bit her lip as anxiety welled up within her. Doubtful thoughts crept into her mind, whispering around her like snakes. Her hold on her sword tightened so much that the whites of her bones were visible through her knuckles.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Yer nervous."

Miyuki's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. "No…I'm not!" she protested, mentally cursing herself when her voice came out an octave higher than normal. She shut her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. Panicking just because her master was going to take fighting against her up a notch? How disgraceful. It wasn't as if he was going to _really_ fight against her. It was merely training after all.

Her eyes snapped open. The disinterested expression on his face reassured her further. "…Alright."

Her master took a stance and narrowed his eyes. She held her ground, shifting her sword slightly in her hands.

Suddenly, he launched himself at her using Sonído, something she hadn't expected. In an instant, she brought up her sword as a block, though she forgot to raise her reiatsu, and was thrown backwards from the sheer force of the blow. She skidded back, digging her heels into the sand to stop herself from crashing into the wall behind her.

The sand piled behind her feet and, once she stopped, found that he had rushed towards her again. She focused on hastily raising her reiatsu and just barely parried the blow. Grimmjow swept to the side and slashed at her from below. She stumbled back, her forehead beaded with cold sweat.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she noticed that her master still looked just as bored as earlier. A wave of anger washed over her. _How dare he act so nonchalant about my training!_ she thought and changed her stance to the offensive.

She feinted as if she were about to Sonído right, and, when her master moved to stop her there, swung at his left side. He glanced at her, his eyes widening a slight fraction, but quickly adjusted himself so that he would dodge it. Miyuki, putting all her weight on the blow, lost balance. Her master took advantage of this and parried her zanpakuto out of her hands.

Fear coursed through her as she wobbled in place, quickly trying to right herself. Right as she did so, however, Grimmjow slashed towards her neck. Sheer panic overcame her and she threw up her hands to defend herself….

A thick wall of ice stopped his zanpakuto mid-swing. The impact jarred his arm, sending a small wave of pain shooting through it. He scowled and jerked his sword back, rolling his shoulder to get rid of the stiff feeling. He sheathed his sword and sauntered around the wall, anticipating another weak attack. What he saw instead made him raise an eyebrow.

His eye twitched when he noticed Miyuki crumpled on the ground, her sword scattered a few inches from her. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Goddammit, not again…."

As if he were used to this by now, he wandered over and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. She grunted in pain as her head smacked onto his shoulder, indignantly rubbing her now sore cheek. She craned her head to glare at him. He just faced forward and ignored her.

He plopped her down against the wall, not minding her swearing under her breath. She shut her eyes and laid her head against the wall, crossing her arms and sighing in frustration. Grimmjow wordlessly sat himself beside her, resting his arm on his knees.

After a few seconds of resting, she snapped open her eyes and said, "Damn."

"Yer fuckin' stupid."

Miyuki turned to glower at him. "Well, you already knocked my zanpakuto out of my hands. There was no need to try and decapitate me afterwards…."

He grimaced. "Ya think the enemy's gonna stop just 'cause ya dropped yer sword? What the hell do ya think we're doin' this all for? We're in a fuckin' _war_. Ain't nobody gonna pity yer ass in a _war_." He rolled his eyes at her, like she was the stupidest person he knew.

Rather than give some smart-aleck-type remark, her eyes fell to where his left arm used to be. Miyuki had stared at it one too many times during training, so, annoyed with her constant staring, he got a new jacket and tied the left sleeve in a knot over it. Sometimes, when he moved his shoulder the wrong way, he would wince a little since the cloth irritated his wound, but soon covered it with a deep scowl. It was after those moments that he would get more frustrated when she messed up by being unusually quiet. Other than the occasional "Tch, that's not how ya do it…." or "No, more force in that swing! Ya wanna cut him in half, not leave him with a lil' nick", there wasn't any attempt at conversation.

She narrowed her eyes and thought, _No pity in war, hm?_

He glanced over at her and made a face. "Stop fuckin' starin'. Yer pissing me off. _God_…."

The Fracción smiled weakly but turned away as he asked. Her ears pricked up when she caught him go, "Tch!" under his breath, but she pretended she hadn't heard him.

An awkward silence filled the training room, and, despite the freezing air her wall of ice was exuding, she felt herself begin to sweat. Grimmjow hadn't asked her about her past since that strange time a few days ago, but she always anticipated such questions whenever it seemed the moment would present itself to her.

"…Yer stance sucks."

Ah. Her favorite part of the training sessions. Harsh criticism from Grimmjow. It was always _such_ a pleasant experience.

"It was already pretty shaky in the beginnin', but I let it go 'cause ya were nervous. But then it got worse when I pressed ya a bit. Ya gotta work on that shit. If ya don't get a good stance to begin with, it don't matter if _you_ attack first or yer enemy, yer gonna be knocked on yer ass 'fore ya know it."

She pressed her lips together but nodded. Miyuki had heard this bit of advice every training session, and frankly, she was tired of hearing it already. Before he could critique another aspect he found wrong, she interjected, "I try different stances every time. If they keep failing, then that means I don't know how to have a proper stance. As my tutor, you should've figured this out by now."

Her master faltered then scowled. "Bitch, I hardly know ya. How the hell am I supposed to know what the hell you need ta work on 'f ya don't tell me? I can't figure this shit out on my own. A…tutor needs ta know what his…student needs help with. Jesus, girl. Don't pull that girly shit where you expect a guy to know what the hell is on yer mind."

She pursed her lips but didn't retort. She knew it was unfair of her to expect him to figure things out all on his own, but she was much too proud to admit that she really needed his help. It was especially daunting when she knew that Grimmjow would taunt her or scold her for not knowing what she was doing, even if that was the whole point of training.

"Dammit, what the fuck did I just say, bitch?" he wondered, glaring over at her in exasperation.

Miyuki started in surprise then frowned. "What? I had nothing to say!" she shouted, now equally exasperated with him.

His eye twitched, and the air was thick with tension as they wordlessly glared at each other. After about a minute or so, he snorted and began snickering to himself. She blinked, taken aback, and stuttered, "Wh-Wha…Why are you _laughing_?"

He shook his head and glanced at her with an amused smile. "We're both fuckin' idiots…."

She blinked and looked away, not comprehending. "Grimmjow, you're complaining that you cannot read my mind, but I cannot read yours either. Pray tell, why on _earth_ do you feel the need to call the both of us idiots?"

He wrinkled his nose. "'Pray tell'? Who the fuck even says that anymore? What, did you die like a hundred years ago or something?" he wondered.

Miyuki looked taken aback. "I am _not _that old!" she yelled. The sharp sound echoed around the training hall and she covered her mouth, embarrassed.

Her master snorted and asked, "When did ya die then?"

She blinked at the question. It was not so odd, she supposed, since she wasn't alive, but to hear someone ask such a thing rather than ask how old she was still felt…odd. She absently hovered a hand over her abdomen, where her Hollow hole was. "I am not sure, but I do believe it was a few years ago. So…judging by my appearance…I would say I am around…twenty, maybe slightly older."

"Ya don't remember how old ya were when ya died?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow.

She glanced at him. "Do you?"

Grimmjow stared at her, wondering how to answer that question. He _didn't_, but she didn't have to know that. He could lie, but what if he gave her a bullshit age and later remembered that he was actually older or younger than that? Or what if _she_ was _older_ than him?

His ears pricked up when he heard something crumbling, and the two of them looked over at the source of the noise. Her wall of ice had finally fallen, and began melting at an extremely rapid pace. His eyebrows shot up, then he glanced at her. "Ya ready ta try again?" he offered, standing up.

She furrowed her eyebrows, slowly getting up from where she was sitting. She dusted herself off a little and found that she was indeed ready to proceed. "Yes…."

He glanced at her zanpakuto and jerked his chin at it. "Put that away," he ordered. At her confused stare, he repeated the command, a little irritated.

The Fracción continued to give him that same puzzled look, but pulled the sheathed sword out of her sash and carefully leaned it against the wall. "What are we doing? Aren't we going to continue training?"

"Well, _yeah_. But we're gonna try somethin' different this time." He swung his arm forward and said, "Hand-to-hand combat ain't really a great way ta fight when yer enemy's got a fuckin' sword at yer ball—" He paused and she tilted her head in confusion. "Er, whatever. But it's still a useful thing ta know, just 'n case. And 'f yer enemy's weak enough, ya don't even need ta pull yer zanpakuto out; ya can just beat 'm to a fuckin' bloody pulp."

She wrinkled her nose at the unappealing prospect but said nothing about it.

"Alright. Gimme yer best shot." Her master gestured for her to come closer, as if challenging her.

She stared at him uncertainly. "I don't understand. Do you want me to hit you or…?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't fuckin' care. Now ya gonna fight me 'r what?" he demanded.

Miyuki took a stance and rose her fists hesitantly. An idea of _how _to possibly fight her master surfaced in her mind. It wasn't ideal, especially if it may anger him, but, then again, he _had_ allowed her to strike him without consequence.

She rose her reiatsu then rushed at him using Sonido, aiming her fist at his jaw.

Grimmjow suddenly appeared next to her and grabbed her extended arm. Her eyes widened as she was brought to an abrupt stop. She opened her mouth to protest her defeat when he curved his hand around her waist. She felt her face heat up immediately. She wasn't used to being touched so intimately, even if it was just her hip.

She dared meet his eyes and, much to her surprise, he didn't seem affected by this at all. He rose an eyebrow and inquired, "The hell's yer face all red for?"

She managed to get out, "Y-Y-You…You…." The Fracción gulped and whispered, "…This…too close…."

"Are you even fuckin' speakin' Japanese? The hell…" he grumbled and his hand returned to his side. "'m only showin' ya that if ya attacked someone like _that_, they'd fuckin' stab ya with a hand and drag yer damn guts through the street. Yer too goddamn predictable and slow as fuck."

Miyuki's eyes widened. "Huh…?"

"Tch, yer not only slow in battle, yer fuckin' slow in the head too…" he grumbled as he tapped a finger against his temple. They scowled at each other, and he anticipated some self-righteous speech about how much _better_ she was than him. Ugh, this bitch was a pain in the ass….

Instead, she sighed and looked away. "I apologize. It's just…I did not expect you to…to hold me like that…." When he made a face at this, she protested, "I know you explained yourself already. It merely…startled me, is all."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh my God. Yer fuckin' overreactin' ta _that_?! I barely touched ya."

Miyuki hugged herself and grumbled, "Let us go back to training…. I don't want to dwell on this…."

"Che, whatever." He took a stance and ordered, "Let's go again, then."

* * *

><p>The two of them were exhausted after another hour of training, Grimmjow more mentally so. Her skills had improved a little, but, with the pace she was going, it was going to take forever for her to even consider being in an actual battle. The order not to harm her made it all the more difficult. How could he teach her to fight if he couldn't do it <em>his<em> way? Sure, he would've probably ended up breaking some of her bones or something, but at least she would understand how to fight better.

"Grimmjow," she piped up, bringing him out of his reverie.

He glanced at her wearily. "The hell do ya want?"

She pursed her lips at his attitude but said, "I'll be heading back now. I just wanted to tell you that…."

"Mm…" he grunted, lost in thought about something. He put his hand to his hip and stared down at the sand.

Miyuki threw him a puzzled look before she walked out of the training hall. _Grimmjow seems frustrated_…._ It's not a mystery on why, but_…. She sighed. _I must get stronger. At this rate, I'll end up being one of the first to die in this war_….

She sensed a familiar reiatsu not far off as she walked out into the main hallway. She furrowed her eyebrows then closed her eyes, trying to identify who it may be. A faint silouhette flashed under her eyelids and she inhaled sharply when she realized who it was. She snapped her eyes open and marched over to meet him.

* * *

><p>The Fracción strolled dutifully forward in the dark tunnel, wondering why she was so concerned with this. Well, she supposed she <em>could<em> think of one reason, but it couldn't be sufficient enough to be doing something so strange. Still, she didn't want to turn around.

She could see light at the end of the tunnel and quickened her pace.

Ulquiorra sensed someone approaching and paused his training. He wondered briefly why she would want to disturb him, and found that he was more intrigued than annoyed with the prospect.

She emerged from the tunnel and saw that his back was facing her. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. How did one go about doing this anyway? It's not as if she ever really did this sort of thing when she were alive….

Luckily for her, Miyuki found she didn't have to start the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, making her flinch.

"I…I sensed you training and thought I would say hello to you." The silence that followed unnerved her. Was she being a nuisance? Perhaps she was…. Maybe it would be best to just leave….

After a minute or so, Ulquiorra sheathed his sword. "Why?"

She blinked. "Oh…because…well, I suppose I haven't had much chance to…to speak with you…." Miyuki shifted nervously in place.

He half-turned his head to look at her. "We are not friends, woman."

She shrugged. "I know. Perhaps, though…we could be…if you want…."

He stared at her for so long that whatever previous confidence that drove her to do this was nearly extinguished. She clasped her hands together and her gaze dropped to the floor. "Ah…actually…." Miyuki glanced up at him shyly. "My training with Grimmjow is not going so well, you see. I know he must be tired of it all now, seeing as how he cannot train me to my full potential without harming me in some way, yet his punishment prevents that. So we're hardly making any kind of progress. If you could—"

"I will not train you, woman," he cut in and faced the other way.

She blinked. "No, no, I did not expect you to." She waved in front of her frantically. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Besides, her master would be furious if he ever found out she had gone behind his back to train with another Espada.

"I mean to watch you—study your movements…if you'll let me." The Fracción stared at him with wide, desperate eyes.

There was a short pause before he muttered, "Why not ask your master to demonstrate his fighting to you? I'm sure he would oblige, if you ask him the right way."

Miyuki sighed. "If only I _knew_ what that 'right way' was…. It is…difficult to speak to him at times, as I'm sure you're fully aware of."

He half-glanced back at her. "And you find it…less difficult to speak with me?" he wondered.

"You are much more tolerable than Grimmjow can be sometimes. And I do not know anyone else here," she replied bluntly.

After about a minute or so of silence, she bowed and said, "I promise I will not be in your way. You will not even notice my presence."

Ulquiorra turned around again, drawing his sword out of its sheath. He swiped forward once then changed his stance and pretended to block an attack with his palm. He did not acknowledge her again, so she assumed that this meant she could watch.

She took note of his stance, his heels digging into the ground, as if rooted there, his arms poised, at the ready. The way the sword seemed to move like a part of his arm fascinated her. Would she ever be able to wield _her_ sword with such skill? Such grace?

It was then she realized…fighting was close to dancing, in a way. The fluid way the body moved and the rigidness of the stance was akin to a clear-cut tango. A deceptive dance of death….

She could see now why her master would find fighting so exciting. The rhythm of blades clashing, warriors' hearts pounding in tune, the pure energy practically screaming from every pore in your body to _win_….

How enticing. How _horribly_ tantalizing….

How perfectly barbaric.

And then it was over. He lowered his sword and straightened, sheathing his zanpakuto in one swift motion. Her trance broke and she was shot back to reality. It was so jarring that Miyuki took a step back, her eyes widening.

Her body broke out in a cold sweat. It was odd that, for at least a moment, she felt exhilarated about the mere _thought _of battle. She had been so repulsed at the idea before, of _liking_ bloodshed, and her encounters with the Espadas only encouraged this thought. Still, watching how controlled Ulquiorra's form was…. It stirred an interest within her. Battle was not merely death and destruction. It was a struggle. A beautiful, chaotic struggle between opposing forces that danced to a savage tune.

Suddenly, she felt her chest constrict and the air felt thin around her. She let out a strangled gasp and Ulquiorra turned around curiously.

Miyuki felt a chill blooming from the center of her being and spreading throughout her entire body. She brought up a quivering hand and was horrified to see tiny ice crystals sprouting from her palm.

"Woman…your reiatsu is—"

"I'm sorry…. I must go…" she breathed out, feeling lightheaded. Something seemed to push itself against her skull and she winced. What…was this?

She turned and stumbled down the dark passageway, all the while getting colder and colder. There was a faint ringing in her ears that almost sounded like words. Was she losing her mind? What was happening to her?

When she emerged from the tunnel, she sensed a familiar reiatsu flare next to her, as if to alert her to this person's presence.

"Why…it seems as if you are alone, Grimmjow's Fracción…. Tell me, why is your reiatsu fluctuating so?" Szayel Aporro questioned her, leaning against the wall casually. "I would like to study this phenomenon."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He snickered at her expression. "Oh, alright. I'll be honest with you. I want to understand how your regenerative powers work. The Quarto refused to let me use him for my research. Such a pity…."

"Do not…speak to me…." she breathed out. She shuffled past him as fast she could but he only reappeared again in front of her.

"My, how insubordinate of you." He smirked. "Why, I should punish you for your behavior." He put a hand to his temple and shook his head dramatically. "But it can't be helped. Your master's insolence must have rubbed off on you." He took a step towards her, sweeping his hand out. Miyuki tensed and shrunk away from him. The Espada paused, his eyes narrowing a slight bit.

"What is it, girl? Are you afraid?" he asked, his smirk growing.

She hugged herself and tried once again to move past him. This time, he merely side-stepped in front of her. "Oh, it seems as if you are." The musical lilt in his voice irritated her, but there was also something about the way he spoke that made her feel uneasy. What was he planning?

"Well, you're not as imbecilic as your master, I'll give you that. Still…." He snapped his fingers and the hall echoed with the sharp sound.

She stiffened when she sensed a mighty reiatsu behind her. Before she even had time to turn around, someone grabbed her with its massive hand and slammed her against the wall. Miyuki let out a gurgled cry and her entire body pulsed in agony. Her head lolled back and she met eyes with her attacker.

An Arrancar twice her size gazed steadily back at her. Its Hollow mask covered the top half of his head, its blank yellow eyes showing no sign of pity. "Bring her to Lab B, Blanco," Szayel Aporro ordered and turned away, satisfied that this tedious manner of retrieving a new test subject was finally taken care of.

_No_…._ Let me go,_ she wanted to say, but choked on her own blood. She wanted to curse, to scream, to kick out and fight, but she couldn't even tell which way was up and which was down. Her head swum, only interrupted every now and then by a wave of pain coursing through her whole being.

She thought she could make out someone's voice. It was enraged and…familiar…. But it was too garbled. She couldn't understand what it was saying.

_Who's there?_ she thought before her eyes shut and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed was a metallic scent in the air. She inhaled deeply, trying to recognize what it was…until she realized….<p>

_B__lood_.

Miyuki's eyes shot open and she pushed herself up, looking around wildly. Her vision hazed between clarity and fog, and she shook her head in an attempt to focus. A hulking dark mass lay several feet ahead of her. She blinked to clear the dark circles swimming in her eyes….

And screamed.

She began to scramble away, only to slip on some liquid pooling on the floor near her. She hit her head against the stone ground with a pained gasp. The warm liquid seeped into the bottom of her hakama, making her shiver. Lying there, out of breath, Miyuki knew it was only a matter of time before whatever it was that murdered that Arrancar would come back for her. Perhaps it was hiding in the shadows now, and it was waiting for the perfect moment to rip her apart. In her opinion, this would be it. She was vulnerable, exposed. It wouldn't be too difficult either.

She couldn't sense anything, however, and nothing but her labored breaths could be heard. Was…no one there? But…why leave her alive when they had so brutally killed that other Arrancar? Wait…this Arrancar…. He was—

_An Arrancar twice her size gazed steadily back at her. Its Hollow mask covered the top half of his head, its blank yellow eyes showing no sign of pity. "Bring her to Lab B, Blanco," Szayel Aporro ordered and turned away, satisfied that this tedious manner of retrieving a new test subject was finally taken care of._

Her eyes widened. He was that Fracción from earlier! But…what happened to him? Where was his master now?

She shifted her elbows under her and pushed herself up. A fierce pain in her head caused her to double over and she brought a hand up to press on her temple.

It was then she noticed that her hands were covered in red. Her breath hitched at the sight and she began to tremble. She looked down at herself and saw that she was drenched in blood. The trail of carnage led from her to the corpse of the Arrancar a few feet away.

A wave of nausea overcame her and she slapped a hand over her mouth, willing the feeling to pass. She shut her eyes tightly. _Why did this happen? _How_ did this happen? Who could_…. The truth of the matter hit her all at once.

_I killed him_.

She looked down at her blood-stained hands then back up at the large mass in front of her. How did she have the strength to rip that Arrancar to pieces? Why couldn't she…remember?

A familiar reiatsu appeared behind her suddenly and she tensed. His shuffling footsteps echoed in the silent hall and he paused next to her. Before she even had time to look back, he muttered in disbelief, "Holy shit…."

Grimmjow glanced down at her. "What the hell did ya _do_?"

She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Tch, ya don't even fuckin' _know_ what happened, do ya?" he growled and grabbed her by the back of her collar. She hung limply in his grasp, staring as blood streamed down her body and pooled under her. The sight of so much red sickened her.

_How could I? How could I? HowcouldIhowcouldIhowcouldIhow-_

He shook her violently and she gasped. Miyuki jerked her head up and looked her master in the eye. His profile was blurred by the tears in her eyes.

He sneered. "Jesus fuckin' _Christ_, girl. Ya kill _one_ worthless piece of shit and then ya cry over it? Yer so damn pathetic." He thrust her away in disgust. Miyuki stumbled and her back hit the wall. Her knees shook too much and, eventually, she slid down the wall and put her face in her hands. She couldn't stop trembling. Every now and then, she would let out a muffled sob.

"God, _get the fuck up_. Ya killed this bastard, ya gotta own it. Stop yer damn snivelin' already," he ordered.

She mumbled something indistinct. He narrowed his eyes at her. "_What_?"

"I-I…don't…_remember_. I…." She choked on a sob and hugged herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

Her master's eyes lidded slightly, but his expression wasn't one of sympathy. He regarded her with a mild disdain as he crouched in front of her. "Ya let yer goddamn Resurrección take over again, didn't ya?" he wondered. He searched her face then sighed. Grimmjow then reached over and smoothed her hair out of her face.

Her eyes widened at the comforting gesture. Was he…. Did he mean to—

He pulled his hand back to look at it. "Damn, ya even got this shit in yer hair…. Did ya fuckin' _roll around _in his blood after killin' him 'r somethin'?"

He shook his head as he stood up again. "Yer Resurrección is a fuckin' piece of work. It didn't even finish killin' the poor bastard before tryin' ta take off, or whatever the hell it was gonna do. Goddammit…."

Miyuki tensed. "He…He's not…?"

She was cut off by a snort. "Che…'course he's not. 'f he was, his body woulda dissolved into reishi already. 'Sides, ya can still sense his weak-as-hell reiatsu, 'f ya paid attention…."

One of the Arrancar's fingers twitched. Grimmjow grinned at this. "What'd I fuckin' tell ya? Damn bastard's just playin' dead so I don't eat 'm."

A panicked gurgle sounded from the Arrancar's throat and it flopped in place, trying desperately to escape. His blood splashed up around him, staining the walls.

Her eyes widened. "No…Grimmjow, _please._"

His cruel laugh echoed in the large hallway. "Damn…. Ya did a fuckin' number on 'm. Gotta say, this is fuckin' impressive fer someone of yer size."

He took a step towards the dying Arrancar and it flailed even more. Its gurgled cries grew louder. Miyuki shut her eyes and turned away. Based on her master's expression, she already knew what was going to happen next.

"Die with some dignity, will ya?" he told it as he strolled over with an amused grin.

Even her hands over her ears couldn't fully block out the horrible screams Grimmjow elicited from the wretched beast.

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity before Grimmjow finally walked back to her. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, which was futile considering he was already coated in blood.<p>

"Ya gonna get up 'r what?" he asked, much too casually for someone who just committed murder.

She stared ahead of her blankly. He scowled and grabbed her arm, jerking her up to her feet. She didn't have the strength to stand, so he held her up by the arm to glare at her. "Get the hell up, ya fuckin' idiot. I don't give a damn 'f yer scared as hell right now."

He released her and she staggered back a bit. When she didn't respond, he slammed his hand against the wall and leaned closer to her face. She looked up, alarmed. Much to his irritation, she was still crying.

He exhaled sharply, annoyed by all of this. He needed to try a different approach, especially since she was acting even stupider than usual.

"What's the last thing ya remember?"

She blinked, frowning in confusion. Trying to control his temper, he repeated the question.

Miyuki glanced over at the area where the Arrancar used to be. "I was…." She paused.

Should she tell him she had been talking with Ulquiorra? No, that wouldn't be wise. She had no idea why, but her master and Ulquiorra despised each other, and mentioning the other would only aggravate him. Perhaps it was their conflicting dispositions that they so loathed.

"I was going back to my room when the Espada with the pink hair and glasses approached me." She ducked her head when he started to scowl at her. "I-I thought he would only taunt me and nothing more…. I was still wary of him, however, and was trying to get back to you, but…."

_She stiffened when she sensed a strong reiatsu behind her. Before she even had time to fully turn around, someone grabbed her with its massive hand and slammed her against the wall._

She narrowed her eyes at the memory. "His Fracción…. He came out of nowhere…thrust me against the wall…. And then…I woke up like this." She gestured at herself.

He raised an eyebrow. "The hell? Ya musta broken some ribs 'r got some organs crushed 'r _somethin_'. I only left ya alone fer, like, four hours. Even 'f ya got some sorta special healin' powers, that's still too damn fast for wounds like that."

She looked down at her hands. The blood was beginning to crust over and she slowly brought her fingers to her palms. "I…I think I'd better wash this off. I…." She closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the metallic taste in her mouth. This proved to be worse. If she closed her eyes, she could see the Arrancar's mangled body, its limbs strewn about, the gaping hole in its abdomen, its throat slit—

The image proved too much for her and she slumped over. _No_…._ Why_…. _Why did my Hollow have to do this? I_…_I won't_….

_I won't give in._

Her master reached his arm out to catch her. "Oi, the fuck 'r ya—"

"Grimmjow…" she breathed his name out and he stiffened. She stood up straight. "Please…." She bowed her head. "Teach me how to control the Hollow within me."

"_What?_"

She dared to look him in the eye. "My Hollow side is much too reckless for my tastes. If I can't learn to control it—"

He leaned away from her, his arm returning to his side. "It ain't a matter of control. Ya gotta learn, _both 'f ya_, that ya can't fight for dominance. Ya have to agree to work together, 'r yer both gonna be stuck at the levels yer at, which, right now, are still fuckin' weak as hell."

The Fracción blinked at this. "But…my Resurreción seemed to make short work of that Arrancar, did she not?"

"She didn't kill 'm. And she was sloppy. Hey, 'm not one to judge 'bout shit like that, but for one Arrancar? She went fuckin' overboard, even if he did try ta kill ya. He ain't nearly so strong ta deserve a death like that. I had ta clean up the rest too. Fuckin' pain in the ass…" he grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Miyuki looked down at herself and grimaced. Her Hollow side really was a nuisance. How was she ever going to get rid of all this blood on her?

The sound of her master sighing made her look up. "We'll start that shit tomorrow. I mean…." He waved his arm out at her. "It's gonna take at least the rest of the fuckin' day for all that crap ta wash off…."

She pulled at her jacket sleeve, which made a disturbing ripping noise as she brought it up a little. "Is there…somewhere I can get a change of clothes first?"

He made a face at her as he gave her a once-over. "Uh…yeah. I can take ya there. 'm gonna need some new ones too…."

"Well…." She swept her arm out. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Szayel Aporro Granz sat in his room, staring at the various monitors he had in his lab. He absently twirled a strand of hair in his fingers as he watched the footage he collected from his earlier excursion.<p>

A smile broke out on his face when the footage finally got to the part where Grimmjow's Fracción's reiatsu rose exponentially. It was fascinating, really. One minute, Blanco was carrying her, the next, his arm had been torn off by the very person he had been transporting.

He muted the video then. It's not that the screaming put him off. He loved to hear the screams of things in pain, but, as it was, Blanco's were unappealing to his ears. Blanco had been wailing, "Granz-sama! HELP ME!" But by then, he had left his Fracción to the mercy of that girl.

Miyuki was standing just a ways off to the side. She twitched and threw her head back, crying out in pain. It was then Szayel Aporro unmuted the footage, hoping to catch that short moment of bliss. His ears pricked up when he heard a distinct sound of something cracking.

He narrowed his eyes and zoomed in. The girl's ribcage should have been crushed, and yet…. His eyes widened. The bones were snapping back in place and mending themselves together. He put a hand to his chin and muttered, "So she _does_ have instant regeneration capabilities…. But the rate at which she is healing is much too rapid to be possible…." He grinned. "Oh, how I _long_ to know how that power of hers really works…. If only I could dissect such a beautiful specimen…."

The Espada put a hand to his head and chuckled. "Oh, but what if she heals before I can properly examine her? Ah, that would be so troublesome…." A bout of laughter escaped his mouth. "But so much fun…. To think, if she heals, I get to slice her open, again and again. To be able to dissect her, cut her open, as many times as I please…. She is the _perfect_ test subject."

Pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, he continued to watch. Miyuki then strolled over to Blanco calmly, her entire being glowing with white reishi. She paused a few feet away from him and looked up.

He knew Blanco to be a coward, and this instance did not prove him wrong. His Fracción shrieked and spewed out meaningless threats against her. He would smash her if she came any closer. He would tell his master of her doing this—that she would pay. Aizen-sama would kill her, blah blah blah. What a fool he was.

These threats only seemed to amuse her, and she let out a cackle that cut him short. "_Oh my, you're very annoying_…._ Trying to hide the fact that you are a coward is the most cowardly thing of all_…_._" She spoke in a voice that was both her own and someone else's. Her inner Hollow's perhaps? She then lifted her arm and smiled at him. Ice began to form on the ground, rising up in dangerous spikes. "_You don't deserve such a magnificent death, but then again, you've angered me. What on earth made you think you had the right to try to kill me?"_

Blanco squealed and tried to get up. "_Ah, ah, ah!_" she scolded and brought her hand up. The thin ice wall creeping closer to the Arrancar suddenly rushed forth at a blinding speed. Another shrill wail broke through the hallway as the ice sliced off his other arm.

"_I didn't mean to! My master ordered me to! He ordered me to!_" he insisted with tears streaming down his face.

She laughed then, a delighted, musical sound. "_Do you think I care about that? Once I'm done with you, I will go after that pathetic bastard who left you to die._"

Szayel Aporro frowned at that. Powerful as she may be at this time, did she really believe she could take on a full-fledged _Espada_? Wishful thinking…. Still, he felt a twinge of uneasiness about the threat. He scowled and decided to shake it off. _She's nothing compared to me_…._ Nothing_….

A ball of dark blue energy built up in front of her palm as she aimed it at Blanco's stomach. The Espada's eyes widened. _Is that_…._a Cero?!_

"_Farewell, coward_," she said, and Blanco screamed. The cameras flashed for a second, not able to process the amount of light. Some cameras disintegrated from the pressure.

Just like that, it was over. A huge hole cut through his abdomen. The large Arrancar sunk to his knees then fell to the floor. A torrent of blood splashed out from the wound, and it began to gather around Miyuki's feet. She smiled at this and began to walk off, quite certain in her triumph.

It was only a minute later when Blanco got up again and tried to rush at her desperately. She barely had time to turn around again, and waved up her hand to direct more ice to slit his throat. His blood sprayed down on her, drenching her in it. He fell once more and this time, he made no move to get up again.

She put a hand to her head and mumbled, "_Dammit_…._ So the bastard still was able to move? My senses are not what they used to be_…_._" She limped forward a few steps, trailing her blood-soaked hand along the wall. "_Exerted_…_too much_…_energy_…"she mumbled, then she too collapsed.

Szayel Aporro furrowed his eyebrows then forwarded through the rest of the footage. The girl came to her senses about a half hour later and shrieked at the sight before her, as if she didn't recognize her own handiwork. _Ah_…_so that was her Resurreci_ó_n then_…he deduced.

Grimmjow appeared soon after and, after getting through a rather dull exchange, he saw the brute end what was left of Blanco. He decided to stop there, uninterested in what happened after.

"My, my…. What an interesting girl…" he muttered to himself and zoomed the cameras in on her face on each monitor. "She's much more dangerous than many here seem to give her credit for…. What utter fools." He sighed contently. "I want to unlock her full potential. To research the extent of such extraordinary healing powers would amuse me for as long as I live. Of course…." He traced a finger around her face. "…There are…_other_ ways to amuse me than that…."

He licked his lips. "Such a pretty face hides such frightening power. A wolf in sheep's clothing is what she is…. A beautiful monster."

He sighed and leaned back in his seat to stare up at his ceiling. "She _must _be my test subject. I want to examine her. I want to test the limits of this beautiful, beautiful woman until her will is broken, and even then, I will still want her. My beautiful, broken doll to play with always…."

The Espada cackled to himself, covering his eyes with a hand. "And now…." He hunched over to stare at the monitors once more. "To set up Act One…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW. That took way too long for a chapter of this size. X( I apologize for the long wait. I know I lost some people, and I do hope you can forgive me**….

**Anyway, I had lots of fun writing this chapter. It was crazy and brutal, and yet, I find those scenes are one of the most fun to write. I'm kind of weird, I know. XP**

**To those who read all the way through, thank you so much! I hope that I won't take as long as a year to update again! xAx**


End file.
